FaeMail: Behind the Scenes
by marti-n-danika
Summary: A compliment to Fwd: Fwd: FaeMail. A glimpse at what really happens between the characters of FaeMail, before they put their own unique spin on events. Completely unnecessary to the reading of FaeMail itself. Just for fun.
1. Emergence of an Order Empath

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**Danika's Introduction and Explanation: **_FaeMail: Behind the Scenes_ is meant to be sort of a companion to _Fwd: Fwd: FaeMail_, but it is in no way necessary to the reading of _F:F:FM_ itself. Basically, Marti and I do a lot of planning for scenes in _F:F:FM_ through emails at work (we are so going to get canned for it, one of these days). The more Jareth and Sarah spend time together in the story, the more planning these scenes require. Unfortunately, some of the things we write will never actually be seen in _F:F:FM_, because the characters only write about what they think is important or _appropriate_ to write about.

So, without further ado, we bring you those behind the scenes moments. What _really_ happened, if you will.

Now a note about the writing itself. As I mentioned, these scenes are written in tandem. One of us will write a paragraph or two and shoot it off to the other, who will build upon it and respond. As you will see, the perspective will bounce back and forth between Jareth and Sarah quite regularly. Some of these start of from the very beginning being written in the form of a story. Some, such as this first scene, begin with Marti and I simply bouncing ideas back and forth and then grow into something more. Often they leave off in odd places as we have to abandon them at the end of the workday (or to, you know, actually _work_). There will be little editing done, other than to clean up typos and whatnot.

Please do not complain… I don't mean to sound rude, but we are only posting these as a bit of a treat, to allow you to see the workings behind _F:F:FM_. As I said, they are completely unnecessary in the actual reading of the story, so if you do not like the formatting or the jagged endings, then by all means, do not read them.

I will not make any promises about how often _FM:BtS_ will be updated. We do have a few scenes in the vaults that I am preparing to update, and quite a bit more that will show up as the story itself progresses, but these are written out of necessity (and obsession), not to actually progress the story. If you like them, let us know and we will keep posting. If not, then we will continue on with _F:F:FM_ as is, and leave these between ourselves.

Also, keep an eye open for _FaeMail: Outtakes_, coming soon… if Marti can ever get me the transcripts.

xXx

**Planning the Friday night lesson before Toby's birthday. This one managed to get into both Outtakes AND BtS. Talk about your schizophrenic conversations.**

Danika: So... Should anything interesting happen tonight?

Marti: Dunno. Do you have any thoughts?

Danika: Well, they may have some time alone before Toby figures out his bracelet.

Marti: What do you have in mind?

Danika: I had thought he might teach her a little bit about how exactly she's creating those portals.

Marti: Hmm. Good thinking.

Danika: And... I don't have a clue what else.

Marti: I think working properly with her portals and possible telling her a bit more about Shield Magic (that really interests her) if he can, will take up the time. Then he can tease her about her GK statue.

Danika: He won't be able to tell her much about Shield Magic, but he will let her know that he has asked an Enchantress he knows who is Second Circle Order if she might be willing to give her lessons, too. He doesn't mention that he's talking about his mother. He's kind of afraid it would freak her out.

Marti: She'll be excited to hear that, but will be a little worried about getting lessons from anyone else (not knowing that it's his Mumsie) and she'll hesitantly ask who it is. She only knows a few names of people Underground, but she'd still like to know who she might be dealing with.

Danika: Jareth will look uncomfortable and point out that he hasn't heard back from her yet, so nothing is set in stone, but... it's... his mother.

Marti: Sarah's worried look will fade to one of surprise before she breaks out in a genuine smile. With a light laugh, Sarah assures him that, if his Mumsie would be willing to teach her, she'd be more than willing to be her student.

Jareth's discomfort does not seem eased. He mutters, "That's because you haven't met her yet."

Sarah leans forward, turns her head to the side and flashes him a bright, hopeful grin, "Does that mean I get to meet your mother soon? She sounds like fun…"

Jareth sighs, "Perhaps. As I said, she has not agreed to instruct you, yet. She is enjoying her retirement and rather stingy with her time. I do not think she would object, but..."

Sarah nods, understanding, then frowns. "But…?"

Jareth waves a hand vaguely and refuses to meet her eyes. "Mumsie sometimes gets... odd notions. I am certain that it will not affect your instruction."

Sarah muses over the meanings of his words (SO not coming close to the truth, in her mind) and shrugs. "Well, I would be perfectly willing to work with her. She's sounds like, from what you've told me, a wonderful woman…"

"There's not much of a choice," he says, "There is not currently anyone in the Underground of the Third Circle in Order and most of those of the Second Circle have buried themselves in a healing facility and would not be willing to instruct you without taking you on as a full apprentice." He gives her an odd look, "Like your sister..."

Sarah nods, understanding. "Yes, she tells me about her studies, and how much she loves them. They are her entire life… I figured she was in a… well, it sounded like a boarding school, off-hand." She takes a minute before giving him a sly grin, "Are you sure the only reason you hesitate is because your Mumsie has 'odd notions'? Or are you just worried that we might get along and start swapping stories on you?"

Jareth fidgets, "I think the two are related."

Sarah snickers, somewhat puzzled (though unconcerned about it), and, seating herself on the couch, wonders out loud, "D'you think Toby will figure out his bracelet tonight?"

Jareth pauses, tilting his head a little, his eyes losing focus. "Yes..." he says, "He should. He is almost there now..."

Sarah watches him intently, "Good… if he didn't, soon, the poor kid would have a thunderstorm break out in the entire upstairs of the house."

Jareth smirks, "I have been monitoring the magic levels in his room. If he neared anything really destructive... again... I would intervene." He focuses on her, "I've noticed the levels of magic in your apartment fluctuating, too. Practicing?"

Sarah smiles, biting her lip, and looks down, "Ah, didn't realize you'd be paying that close attention. I've been trying a few things… mainly my portals. They're not turning out quite right now… and I wasn't really aware that I was creating them before, so I don't know how to safely do them now. I barely managed, the other night. And, when I'm not doing them I'm…" she hesitates, looking awkward.

He throws himself into his favorite chair, facing the couch (D: they're Underground, right?), hooking his leg over the arm. "You're...?"

(M: Sure… kinda forgot that part earlier, but yes, they're Underground.)

Sarah presses her lips together in a firm line and taps the toes of her shoes together for a few moments. "Bug zapping." She shrugs, her eyes round and large.

Jareth arches a brow, watching her innocent act with amusement. "Bug... zapping."

She smiles innocently, "Last time Duncan ate a cockroach, I think it upset his stomach, so I told him he could hunt them, but not eat them, so when I find them…" she purses her lips and furrows her brows, "… I found one, recently, and it made me angry… and it ran from me and hid up where I couldn't see it, so… I thought I'd try focusing on it…" she shrugs, "I think I'm giving them a shock, because they'll fall and twitch for a while, and then I can get them with my broom. It's hard, though, because half the time I can't see them, and I have to feel them out… mentally…" she looks down, ashamed, "A silly waste, I know… probably shouldn't do it…"

Jareth frowns slightly and sits up in the chair to lean towards her. "What do they feel like, when you search for them mentally?"

She looks up at him then closes her eyes and furrows her brows. "They feel… simple… frantic…" she wrinkles her nose, "Dirty… even in my thoughts, they feel disgusting…" she pulls a gagging face, much like Toby does when Sarah touches Jareth.

His brows furrow and he nods. "Have you attempted this on anything else?"

She turns her head to the side, "Well, I use that to locate Duncan, when he's hiding… we…" she grins, "We make a game of it. Hide and seek. But, obviously, I don't zap him. I just… search for him."

Jareth glances at the little Mog Lion on her shoulder. "What does he feel like?"

Sarah smiles, closing her eyes again, "Small, spunky… full of love and devotion."

Jareth runs a hand through his hair and glances at the floor in thought. Finally, he looks back up at her and says, "How do I feel?"

Sarah looks surprised by his question, but thinks about it. "People seem more complex than small bugs or animals. And people are much larger, too. And… with you, at least, I haven't tried, but…" she grins before closing her eyes and reaching one hand out in front of her, as if feeling an invisible ribbon with her fingers, "You're strong…" she sounds surprised at this, "And… you're deep. There's so much… you're…" she laughs, "Inquisitive… I can most definitely feel that, but… the rest…" she opens her eyes and sighs, leaning back in her chair, "Too much. It would take me hours to name all of that, I think."

xXx

**Danika's Note:** This is a fairly short one, for us. Most will be quite a bit longer. Please let us know what you think so that we can determine if we should keep posting them or not. Thanks!


	2. Birthday Party

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**Danika's Note: **Ah, Toby's birthday... _Memories_... Please note that this was written a bit in advance of it actually occurring, so some changes had to be made between this and the actual events. Such is the way of things when you write a story with nearly twenty authors. We have left this as it was originally written.

xXx

**Danika**: So. Toby's birthday.

**Marti**: Yes, birthday.

**Danika**: I believe that there will be a party.

**Marti**: Yes there will be.

Okay, it's a fantasy-theme... what sort of stuff would work well for a fantasy-theme?? (aside from live blue and pink unicorns!)

**Danika**: -_snort-_ All the kids could come dressed as goblins. Jareth would be horrified.

**Marti**: Yeah... just to keep from having any unwanted guests decide they can come to, no goblin stuff. -_snerk-_

So... princess hats for the girls, maybe? But what for the boys?

...

Sarah could make a castle cake. XD (Note: Marti made Danika a castle cake for her birthday)

**Danika**: Styrofoam swords for the boys. And Maggie, cause she's so not into the princess hat scene.

**Marti**: Nice. Oh yeah... princess hats/fairy wands vs Styrofoam swords/paper knight helmets. I have an image of Maggie standing there with an oversized knight helmet on her head and a sword tucked into the sash on a frilly dress her mommy made her wear...

What about party decorations? Is there anything that Jareth could contribute?

**Danika**: I'm trying to think of cool decorations... but they all come out too... _Harry Potter_.

**Marti**: Yeah, I'm trying to find a neutral cross between Disney princesses and Harry Potter... it's not coming too well.

Maybe if we stuck to generic LOTR?? XD

**Danika**: Ok, so let's move past the decorations for the time being.

**Marti**: Meh, okiday.

Lets see... we'll say it will start about noon. There will be snacks for the kids to eat (like sandwiches and stuff for lunch) and games to play (Sarah decided _against_ the 'pin the tail on the centaur'... she knew Marshel would be utterly offended if he ever found out - -_snerk-_) and I would estimate it would go to about four or so. Thoughts?

**Danika**: Well, ok... He is nine, so we don't want it to be too kiddy. A nice piñata would be cool. Ooh! A dragon! And the kids would all be defeating it... -_snerk-_

**Marti**: Oooh, I like that!

... Sarah could drag out some of her old theatrics, and tell them a story. Sure, he's nine, but Sarah was always good with the stories. She could sneak into the back and put on some big, froufy, Trelawny-like costume from her college drama class days, and come out to retell some fantastical story of some kind. I'm sure, at the very least, Jareth would be most amused.

**Danika**: Definitely. And the story should be accompanied by some sort of treasure hunt. Like, she'll tell a part of the story and then the kids have to go on some quest that relates to the story and bring back some item in order to get the next piece of the story and so forth.

**Marti**: Ooh, yeah. A good chance for Sarah to demonstrate her talents with riddles and tongue twisters. _snort_ I have an image of Sarah, hurrying over to get a drink of water while the kids all scurry off to find the next item. She's pushed her sleeves up and moves a scarf away from her face, and brushes the big wig away from her mouth and hurries to drink, because the kids will be back soon, and she's got a lot of talking to do. Jareth is standing there, giving her a smirk as he admires her costume, amused that he's dressed as one from Above, and she looks remarkably like some old crazy Fae lady from the Underground. She hesitates, gives him a teasingly-scathing look and says, "Not a word, Jareth. Not one word." Then hurries back to her position as the kids come back while Jareth chuckles and moves to take a seat on the sofa.

**Danika**: That also gives us a good opportunity to get Maggie and Toby alone and have something interesting happen. Though I don't know what, at the moment.

I assume Jareth is going to show up at Sarah's and ride with her? It'll look odd if he just strolls up with no visible means of locomotion.

**Marti**: Agreed. Plus, that will give Sarah time to look over Jareth's clothes and make sure he got the clothes right.

They'll also need to show up a little bit early, so Sarah has time to get her story-telling stuff together and ready... and time to sneak Toby's cake in, without him seeing it.

Let's get the official time set for the party, so we know what time they'll have to be there to be early. What do you think is a good time?

**Danika**: Actually, Jareth plans to just show up in his usual getup and let Sarah pick his outfit. What will she choose?

She already said noon, so let's make it officially start at noon and they'll need to get there about 11:30. So he'll show up around 11.

**Marti**: Sarah's is thinking blue - blue tends to be a color that is viewed as good or neutral. She's hoping it will lessen the impact of him with her parents...

... plus, she's secretly hoping they'll like him. And blue matches his eyes.

But, specifically, She's thinking of what _I_ would describe as a 'Jareth Kendricks' outfit. Blue button-up shirt with long sleeves, tan khakis, nice shoes. He _could_ wear a jacket over it, easily, but that's a little too formal. But, really, it's something one could easily see in GQ. (Note: Kendricks is the last name that Jareth takes in Marti's story _The Goblin King & I_)

She'll have a lot to carry, including a tub full of her costume supplies - which she will ask Jareth to carry out. Will he snoop or be curious about what's in the box?

**Danika**: Sounds good. Only he wants to wear black pants. They match his gloves.

Of course he'll be curious. But he'll just ask. ...he'll only snoop if she doesn't tell him.

**Marti**: Fine, but they have to be nice _slacks_. No jeans and _no_ leather - Karen and James respond better to men in slacks. But if he insists on black pants, the shirt needs to be a lighter/brighter blue.

When he asks, she'll smile and tell him it's a surprise for the party.

**Jareth**: -_pouts-_ This light blue makes me look weak. Can't I wear a nice, dramatic royal blue?

**Danika**: Oh yeah. He'll peek.

**Marti**: It has to be bright, not necessarily _light_, to balance with the black. If it doesn't, he'll end up looking like a bruise.

... and I suppose there's no arguing over the gloves, is there? Karen is _instantly_ going to think he's a biker, wearing leather gloves like that...

And... would there be a terrible fuss if Sarah pulled his hair back? Two reasons why: to make his appearance neater (He'll have a bit of an IT-guy look going on, as opposed to biker-dude) and also because she's dying to touch his hair.

What will he find?? What will he think??

**Danika**: Yes, that is acceptable. Jareth does like his bold colors. And black. Lots of black.

**Jareth**: -_Glowers. Pouts. Grumbles.-_ I hope you appreciate this. -_Pulls off his gloves. He has surprisingly neat fingernails...-_

**Danika**: Jareth would initially put up a fuss about his hair, but he'd give in when she actually touches his hair. Cause... yeah.

He will be... befuddled. And dying of curiosity, but he won't ask because then she will know he peeked.

**Marti**: Oh, good. He will look very nice with those colors, and without his gloves, his appearance will be just fine. Karen will have nothing to complain about.

**Sarah**: -_Stares at his hands.- _ So... pretty...

**Marti**: Hehhehehee... Jareth's hands... eheheehehehe

_-cough-_ Okay, so anyway, Sarah timidly approaches him about his hair, he vehemently says no, Sarah begs him, he still says no, and while they're arguing, she gently reaches up her hand and, while brushing a strand with her fingers, they happen to caress the back of his neck. Trying to hide the real reason why he gives in, he consents. Sarah makes him sit in a kitchen chair, and she runs his fingers through his hair, pulling out a few tiny-tangles here and there, and gathering as much as she can into a ponytail at the base of his neck, with a small hair tie. She's careful not to pull his hair, starting softly as his hair line and gently gathering strands as she goes. She starts on top, then moves down near his ears (with which she is absolutely fascinated), her skin caressing the tips of them inadvertently. She finally collects the strands at the base of his neck, one warm hand resting there, holding his hair carefully, while she secures the band around it with the other.

Sarah then hurries into the other room looking for a scrunchi for her own hair, feeling that the temperature suddenly went up five degrees.

Sarah is secretly giggling on the way over to her parents house, because she's sure he peeked, but knows he'll have no clue what it was he saw.

What does he think of the car ride?

**Jareth**: -_Glances in a mirror.-_ Can you see my ears with my hair tied like this??

**Danika**: He rolls down the window and tries to stick his head out. When Sarah stops him, he complains that it's not nearly exciting enough.

**Sarah**: -_Openly ogling.-_ Yes... is that a problem? They're gorgeous...

**Marti**: Sarah giggles and tells him that it's not safe to do that, and besides... people usually stay inside the car when it's moving. Sarah says nothing when they pull up along side a large SUV with a poodle sitting on the driver's lap, his head out the window.

**Jareth**: -_Gives her a flat look.-_ They're _pointy_. Don't you think that might elicit some comment??

**Danika**: Jareth says nothing either, but as they pull away, the driver of the SUV can't help but wonder why the poodle's fur is suddenly turning pink.

**Marti**: Okay, okay, now that I _know_ they're pointed (which I didn't specifically know before, geez) back up to Sarah doing his hair, for a moment...

... Sarah starts to pull his hair back, but when she starts to slip the hair over and behind his ear, her finger keeps sliding upward, and she realizes with a small gasp that he has pointed ears. He questions her gasp, thinking she 'did something', but she collects herself and slowly draws back his hair again. He questions her again, a little agitated now, and Sarah says softly, entranced with them, "You have pointed ears." He is quiet for a moment, then asks if there is something wrong with that. Still entranced, and not fully aware of what she's saying, she says in a whisper, "No... they're beautiful..." and she traces the shell of his ear with the pad of her finger. Jareth shudders under her touch and turns towards her slightly, giving her a look. She assumes he's irritated with her, and it snaps her back to the task at hand. "Sorry," she mutters, returning her attentions to his hair as best she can...

Sarah figures He can get away with his ears showing (besides... she's fascinated, and doesn't want to cover them up... unless he protests) because of the fantasy theme. Sarah will just tell anyone who asks that she has a friend who does stage make up (which she does - Sue) and that Jareth wanted to participate in Toby's fantasy-theme party, which is also true, and let them make the assumption that Sue made up his ears.

Unless Jareth has a problem with that. In that case, Sarah can pull this hair around his ears, hiding the tips. His hair is so spiky that, even with most of it pulled back, the rest will fully hide them.

Now, back to the car ride. They pull up to the house. Any comments?

**Danika**: Jareth only pouts that, if he's participating in the theme of the party, he should be able to just dress as the Goblin King rather than these uncomfortable... _cotton_ things. Blech.

He's seen it before. Granted, not decked out in streamers and balloons, but no big deal. He does, of course, offer to help in any way she requires.

Sarah asks him to carry Toby's present, which is wrapped, and she carries in a small bag of party favors. She explains that they'll come back out to carry in the other stuff, but it would be best to have introductions without their arms full.

They walk up to the door, and Sarah knocks (not sure if Karen is ready for guests yet, and she doesn't want to just barge in, even though she has a key... also, she figures it would be polite to knock, with Jareth with her).

As they stand there for a few seconds, Sarah's heart starts to beat wildly. It's not a date, she's not bringing home a boyfriend, but she's still nervous. Her hand starts to reach for Jareth's free hand, but she realizes that she probably shouldn't, that it might make him feel awkward, so she settles with letting her free hand fidget at her side.

Jareth is completely oblivious, totally distracted by the shiny wrapping paper. Shiiiiiiny...

**Danika**: Probably a good thing as, if Karen opened the door and found them holding hands, she would never buy that they're just friends.

**Marti**: True, true.

The door opens slowly, then Karen flings it open, relieved to see Sarah and her guest - she was worried that guests would be arriving too early. Yes, Sarah told Karen she'd be bringing a friend.

**Marti**: ... what do you think her reaction would be? I'm really not too sure.

**Danika**: ...it's Jareth. She would be speechless. Especially as he's still lost in the shiny and didn't even notice the door open.

Sarah clears her throat. She puts a hand on Jareth's shoulder, lightly, as a person might when introducing a new friend, and says, "Karen, this is Jareth, my friend I told you about, and Jareth, this is my step mother, Karen."

Jareth snaps out of it and raises his head, meeting Karen's eyes. He gives her his charming smile and holds out a hand, "Ms Williams, how nice to meet you."

Sarah ducks her head for a moment, trying not to laugh, as Karen blinks a few times, before taking his hand and says, a little weakly, "Likewise... Very nice to meet you... too..."

Karen is even more surprised when Jareth raises her hand and presses a chaste kiss to the back of it. "I would like to thank you for allowing me to take part in Toby's birthday celebration. I have quite looked forward to it."

Karen suddenly gets very flustered and a little red in her cheeks and invites them inside. As they enter, Sarah grins at Jareth. She hasn't seen Karen act like that in years.

Jareth darts puzzled glances between Sarah and Karen. After all, he was only being polite.

After setting down their initial armfuls, Sarah motions for him to follow her back out to the car - they still have some stuff to carry in. Sarah explains, once they're outside and out of ear shot, why Karen was so flustered.

Jareth frowns, "How, then, should I have greeted her?"

Sarah ponders that while handing Jareth the tub to carry again, and she picks up the cake. Finally, she smiles at him and shakes her head, "I think you greeted her fine. I honestly can't see you doing it any other way... We're just not used to that, Karen least of all. I don't even think my own _father_ has ever kissed her hand." She snickers, "No, it was good. You definitely made a good impression on her."

He gives her an amused grin, "Then would you like me to kiss your father's hand as well?"

Sarah pauses, then snorts and starts laughing. "Oh, _gosh_, no... just shaking it would do fine. Though, I, for one," she says, throwing him a sly grin, "Would find it absolutely hysterical if you _curtseyed_."

He smirks, "Not even for you, Sarah." He pauses so that she can go through the door before him.

"Darn, I was so looking forward to it," she snickers, going through the door, "Thanks," she says, when he let her go first. She takes the cake in to the kitchen, then takes the tub from him and starts up the stairs with it.

Jareth hesitates at the base of the stairs, looking awkward...

Sarah pauses half way up to the landing, then turns around. "Oh, wait... we should find my dad first... " She heads back down and motions for Jareth to follow her into the living room.

...Jareth tags along, feeling very out of place.

James is on a step ladder in the living room, hanging last minute decorations.

Sarah sits down the tub on the carpet, shoots Jareth what she hopes is a reassuring smile, then calls out, "Hey Dad!"

Jareth waits for the inevitable moment where Sarah's father, startled, falls off the ladder and Jareth is forced to use his magic to save him, revealing himself and ruining everything.

James turns, surprised, and while the ladder wobbles, he climbs down before it falls. He looks at Sarah and opens his arms. She laughs and throws her arms around him tightly. When she lets go, she steps back and motions to Jareth, "Dad, this is my _friend_ Jareth," she puts her hand on his shoulder the same way she had before. "Jareth, this is my father, James."

**Marti**: How does James react?

**Danika**: ...it's Jareth. He's immediately suspicious and on guard, of course.

Sarah's smile becomes tight, and she pokes James in the arm. "_Daddy_..." she hisses, quietly.

Jareth gives him his charming smile, though it doesn't reach his eyes quite as much as it had with Karen, and extends his hand. "I am very pleased to meet you, Mr. Williams."

It takes another poke and a death-glare from Sarah to get him to take Jareth's hand. James is cordial, his voice kind despite his initial reaction.

Once that is out of the way, Sarah, knowing her father all too well, looks at her watch and makes a point of needing to take care of last minute things before guests arrive. She gently shoves her Dad back towards the step ladder and pulls a face at Jareth (a 'quickly, follow me' sort of face) and hurries to snatch her tub back up and out the door, back towards the stairs.

**Danika**: Wait, wait, wait. Jareth has the tub. Sarah had the cake.

**Marti**: No, Sarah already dropped the cake off in the kitchen, then took the tub from Jareth and started up the stair, remember? Then she sat it on the carpet to hug her dad.

**Danika**: Oh. Right. Well that ain't happening. Jareth wouldn't let her carry the tub while he goes empty-handed. Especially not in front of death-glare James.

**Marti**: Okay, so what does he do about it, then, when she goes to pick it back up?

**Danika**: Sweeps in with a gentle, "Allow me," and then, under his breath, a muttered, "_Please_"

Sarah hesitates for half a second, then smiles big and turns her head to the side, "Thanks," she says brightly, then gently pulls his arm towards the door, "Come on, I'll show you where this goes..." Once they're out the door and back near the stairs, Sarah's oversized grin falls and she lets out a big breath of relief.

Jareth very carefully keeps the scowl off of his face. His grip on the tub might be a smidge too tight, but other than that, he looks relatively calm.

Sarah gives him an embarrassed and sheepish smile. "Sorry about that," she says quietly, "I swear, he's gotten much better about this over the years... but I'm afraid it's not over. He'll still find a way to pull you aside sometime..." she gives Jareth a pleading look, "No peonies... please."

Jareth's brows draw down for a moment, but then he pauses and chuckles. "I suppose I will endure. I cannot help but imagine how I would react if, were I ever to have a daughter, she brought someone so rapscallion looking as I home. There would most certainly be peonies involved."

Sarah covers her mouth, laughing for a bit, then she motions towards the stairs and starts towards them. "Come on, I'll show you my old room, where we'll stash that tub for now, and then we'll go surprise Toby." Half way up the stairs, she pauses and snickers, "Rapscallion..." her cheeks go a little pink, but she makes no effort to hide it, since Jareth is behind her, following her up the stairs.

Jareth follows her up, grinning to himself.

Sarah leads him up the stairs and down the hallway to her old bedroom. It's pretty much the same as it always was, except that most of the 'toys' are gone, boxed away. There are some boxes stacked up here and there. Sarah had stayed in this room until she'd graduated college, so the main change was that there are a few different posters on the wall here and there. Sarah steps aside and motions around the room, saying, "Welcome to my seventeen-year-old-self. Oh, and..." she reaches out for the tub, "I'll take that from you... didn't mean to make you carry it like that..."

Jareth eyes the decor, amused. She can see his curiosity spark when he glances at the boxes, but he does not comment. When she takes the tub, he replies that he does not mind.

She sits the tub on the bed, but then turns to Jareth, something obviously on her mind. "I just... I'm glad you're here, and... look, I just wanted to," she shrugs, "Apologize for my manners, I guess. Or, rather, the lack thereof." She motions around the room, "I'm nothing fancy... this house was where I was raised, and heck, you've seen my apartment. When you're here, dressed like that," he motions to his outfit, "It's easy for me to forget... not _who_ you are - _that_ is never far from my mind - but that this isn't your world, and there are things that you might not know or understand..." Sarah looks down at her shoes, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans, "So, before things get going here, I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry if my manners or actions make you to feel awkward or out of place. I'm going to do what I can to keep that from happening too much, but I'm only one woman... so you have my apology in advance."

Jareth stares at her in silence for a long moment. Then he bursts into laughter. Serious laughter. Leaning against the vanity, clutching his sides, carefully pulled back hair coming loose to fall in his face laughter.

Sarah is mortified - she was _serious, _and he's _laughing at her_?? - but laughter is contagious, and she's never seen him laugh like that before. The mortified look on her face is tainted by a half smile. Mortification wins on her vocal cords, though, and she is blinking at him, speechless.

He finally catches his breath and wipes actual tears of mirth away, murmuring under his breath, "I haven't laughed so hard since..." He trails off, looking over at her and gives her a grin. He takes a step towards her and sweeps out an arm. "She is speaking to a man who lives in a filthy, slimy castle." He takes another step forward. "A man who rules over a horde of mindless, destructive and mischievous goblins." One more step and he's right in front of her. "And she is concerned that her manner might offend." He places one hand on either of her cheeks and clucks, "Oh Sarah, you really are precious." He chuckles again and turns from her, muttering, "Apologizing..."

Sarah's face was bright red and her eyes round as saucers as he approached and then touched her, but she managed to ignore the goose bumps until he had turned away. She briefly pressed her palms to her face and quietly exhaled. "Still," she said, slowly heading towards the door, "You are a _king_, and my family and I are far from royalty." She hesitated, because her face was still quite red, but faced him anyway and motioned to the door, "Come on, Toby's room is just around the corner. Seriously, I'm surprised he didn't come running, with you laughing like that... sheesh..."

Jareth gives her a grin, "I am certain that I was the last person he thought of when he heard the laughter." His eyes go a little serious, "I do not laugh like that frequently, Sarah."

She pauses, just outside Toby's door, and smiles at him over her shoulder. "You should, though. Happiness suits you." She turns the knob on the door, knocking lightly on it as she does, and opens the door.

He mutters under his breath as he follows her, "Perhaps I would, if I had such pleasant company more often, rather than goblins and trolls."

Sarah enters Toby's room and is attacked instantly by her overly-excited brother, who drops the crystals he had been spinning in the process. "Whoa," Sarah cautions, catching one before it falls off his bed, "Careful with those. What if I had been your mom, huh? What then? _What then_??" Toby laughs as Sarah proceeds to tickle her brother and wrestle with him a little. Then she straightens up and motions to the door, where Jareth is standing, and says to Toby, "Oh, and look who's here."

Jareth is leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, watching the two interact with amusement.

Toby sees Jareth and runs to hug him around the middle, just as he did with Sarah. Sarah laughs at both Toby's reaction, but also Jareth's face.

**Danika** (_writing the next day_): Ok, so I vote we figure out the essentials here, and then we can fill in the details of the actual party later. What do you say?

**Marti**: I agree. Where to start?

**Danika**: Um... Ok, let's go through real quick and just list off what important things need to happen like Sarah's story, Daddy's lecture to Jareth, presents...

**Jareth**: Cake!

**Marti**: At some point, the kids will be alone where Toby can show off his crystal spinning a little, too.

**Danika**: Anything else you can think of?

**Marti**: I think those are the bare basics

**Danika**: Ok, so let's start off as the party is winding down and Jareth is helping Sarah get ready to go. She's still wearing her get-up, of course. Not because she enjoys the way Jareth looks at her when she's wearing it or anything. It's because the kids like it so much. -_ahem-_

**Marti**: So, Sarah says to Jareth, while she's packing up the cake and food that Karen insisted she take home with her and Jareth is helping to pick up a bowl of spilt cheetoes (or... something... I dunno!), that she should probably change back into her normal clothes to drive home...

**Danika**: A bowl of spilt cheetoes?? Sigh, fine, fine. Jareth is worried about getting orange crud on his nice, black slacks- completely disregarding the fact that they're transformed from his regular pants and that any cheeto goop will go away when they change back. He glances up at her with an exaggerated pout, "Must you?"

**Marti**: Well, whatever... I figured he'd be helping to clean up a little... he can be doing whatever, I just couldn't think of anything.

Sarah inwardly smiles, pleased by his comment, even if it is in jest, before she turns towards him and sways her skirts and scarves a little. "Why? You like me dressed as a wild gypsy woman?"

He gives her a rapscallion smirk, "Very much so." He goes back to picking up cheetoes and nonchalantly adds, "Besides, I would very much like to see the reaction of the people in the vehicles next to yours on the way back."

Sarah, pointedly ignoring the stomach flutters his look gave her, raises one eyebrow and gives him a knowing smile, "Bet you're also hoping to that we'll run into people I know in my building, on the way up, huh?"

Without looking up at her he grins wickedly. "I do suppose that dear Rob might be quite shocked by it all."

Sarah stares at him intently, then folds her arms across her chest and takes a step closer to him, taking a defiant stance. "You think I wouldn't do it?"

Jareth quickly wipes the triumphant smirk from his face and glances up at her with his brows arched and wide eyes. "Now Sarah, we would not want to upset dear Rob!"

Sarah smirks down at him and saunters a step closer. "I think you don't think I would do it. 'Dear' Rob _this, _and 'dear' Rob _that_... as if his opinion of whatever I wear even matters!" Jareth blinks innocently at her and she puffs out her chest and cocks her hip to the side. "I _will_ do it. You don't believe, but I will."

Jareth, still sitting on the floor amongst half-crushed cheetoes, slowly and deliberately draws his eyes down the length of her body and back up again. When they reach her face, he quickly swifts back to his 'I'm so innocent' look. In a patronizing tone he replies, "Whatever you say, Sarah. If you tell me you'll wear it, then I'm sure you will."

Sarah shivers slightly under his gaze, but still holds her ground. She presses her lips together firmly, then gives him a large smile. She bends down to look him straight in the eye (realizing a bit too late that she was already so close to him that she's now inches from his face... but she's in defiant-mode, so she tries not to think of _that_ too closely) and says, "Okay then. Let me finish wrapping up the food, then we'll get my stuff from upstairs and we can go. As is."

She stands up and hurries to finish with the food and to clean up a bit more, ignoring the swoony look that Karen keeps giving her, then marches past Jareth to give Toby a hug goodbye (he's setting up Guitar Hero, now), and heads towards the stairs, her shoulders set and head held high.

When she comes back down, the cheetoes are half-heartedly scraped into the bowl and Jareth is in the middle of a furious Guitar Hero battle with Toby. He is kicking the poor boy's butt.

Toby mutters something about 'not fair'. Sarah, thinking Toby's most right, that it isn't very fair, moves to stand right behind Jareth, watching the game from directly over his shoulder, and begins singing with _doot-doots _(low, so it won't mess Toby up) _the Lady from Ipanema._

Jareth, far more distracted by her presence than her dooting, misses one single note in a complicated run.

Forgetting the rest of the tune - and worried that she'll distract Toby - she gives up the dooting, and instead leans in close to his ear, whispering, "Come on ... it's his birthday, and his first time playing... be nice, and don't squash him too badly."

Jareth glances at her over his shoulder with a wry look. Smirking a little, he purposefully misses the rest of the notes. When the song ends, Toby glares at him and says, "You let me win on purpose!"

Sarah gives him a death glare, then encourages them for a rematch before they leave. Toby is excited and eager, so he begins to choose the next song, And Sarah hisses at Jareth, "I said be nice, not be obvious - and I did _not_ say to let him win!" Then she moves to sit on the couch, crossing her legs and happily watching.

Jareth rolls his eyes and sets his game on Expert. He still wins... barely.

For which Sarah flashes him a very pleased, genuine smile. Sarah notices James and Karen watching the three of them interestedly (well... Karen watching interestedly while James frowns mildly) from the doorway into the living room, and decides that it might be best to leave before her dad gets the idea for another talk with Jareth. "Okay, boys," she says cheerily, getting to her feet, "Jareth and I need to be going... ready?"

Jareth nods, handing Toby the other controller with a bow. "My thanks for graciously allowing me to join your birthday celebration, Tobias," he intones. "I hope that this will herald an enjoyable and productive year."

Toby, used to Jareth 'putting on the king' and often being expected to reciprocate during his lessons, bows back and says formally, "Thank you for coming and I hope that the year will... uh... involve many more pleasant... encounters between us." James and Karen stare, flabbergasted.

Sarah makes a little groan, knowing that the exchange probably looked very odd to her parents, and stands up to join in. Remembering just how much she hated doing Shakespeare in college, and knowing that she's going to look absolutely ridiculous to Jareth, says, "Good sirs, how I do hate to intrude upon thee both, but the hour of our departure is nigh, and so my young brother we would bid thee well and be on our way!"

Toby looks at Sarah like she's grown an extra head, but she hugs him and whispers in his ear, "Mom and Dad are watching!"

James and Karen, both assuming this is some joke among them, either about the fantasy theme, or Sarah's acting, laugh lightly.

They bid Sarah's folks goodbye, Sarah with hugs and Jareth with another kiss to Karen's hand and a shake of James's (James perhaps squeezes a _bit_ tight, but Jareth pretends not to notice. As they walk out the door, carrying their burdens, Jareth whispers to Sarah, "Thee?"

She glares at him from the corner of her eye, "Yes, my old-English sucks, alright, but if I didn't join the game with something fancy, you would have had two very suspicious parents on your hands."

They load up the back seat of her car, and across the street, some neighbors who are getting into their minivan are staring at Sarah, very confused. Not abashed in the least, she smiles and waves before getting into the driver's seat.

Jareth grins at her as he gets into the passenger seat. "Judging by the look on their faces, I would have to assume that they have not lived in the neighborhood long."

Sarah sighs and turns on the engine, "Nope, they've lived here for years. They just think I've finally cracked, and turned into my Mother."

Jareth snorts, staring out the window as they pull away. "Your mother could not possibly have looked that good in her costumes." He seems oblivious to what he just said, more interested in shooting the couple in question a death glare.

Her cheeks burn and she turns to stare at him for a moment - causing the car to swerve dramatically. Sarah squeaks and turns back to the road quickly, straightening the car. She stares ahead eyes wide before bursting out into giggles. "Now they're _really_ going to think I'm Linda!"

Jareth, gripping the door and the side of his chair tightly, blinks at her in surprise. He clears his throat, "Are you... _well_?"

She laughs lightly, still red in the face, "I'm fine... sorry about that. You just..." _think of something... ah, screw it, _"... took me by surprise there." Jareth looks puzzled, Sarah manages a coy face, "I _look good_ in this, eh?"

He stares at her blankly, as if completely confused by her question. "Sarah, you are a very lovely woman. That outfit compliments your appearance immensely. Why would you think otherwise?"

Sarah's heart starts beating wildly. _Eyes on the road, eyes on the road, eyes on the road_. "Well... I just... no one ever says... most people don't..." she takes a steadying breath, "You th-think I'm lovely?"

In a quiet, serious voice, he replies, "Beyond lovely." Unable to help himself, he reaches over to brush a strand of her dark hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Especially when you let your hair go wild like this." He smiles a little wistfully.

His finger touches her ear and she draws in a shuddering breath, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly to keep from trembling. Several things cross her mind to say, but her voice is completely unable to work. She finally gives him a shy smile when they stop at a light. She tries to say something again, but the light turns green and again she's forced to focus on the road.

Jareth just settles back in his seat and stares at her as they drive. He's starting to get that broody look on his face.

They arrive and, silently, take their items up to the apartment. Sarah's concerned that she did something wrong, and wants to say something, but frankly doesn't know what to say - she's still stunned.

Sarah takes the stairs up, Jareth right behind her. They pass three different people that Sarah knows (except for Rob, because he's gone fishing) and after each one, each giving her a very odd look, she starts giggling and snickering.

By the time they reach her door, Jareth is chuckling, too. "Did you see the old woman on the second floor landing?" he asks. "I thought that her eyes might come right out of their sockets and knock her glasses off of her face. Really, Precious, if they are _that_ surprised by this outfit, I can't help but feel that you really ought to be unusual more often." He smiles, "It suits you."

"Well I just might," Sarah laughs as she opens the door "That is if I had more people around who appreciate it, unlike my neighbors". They go inside and Sarah puts the food in the fridge as Jareth sits her tub down. Then Sarah approaches him, smiling. "Thank you for coming today... Toby was thrilled. Dad could have been nicer, but I think Karen talked him out of being too hard on you, since you kissed her hand and all..." they both laugh for a bit, before settling in to a brief silence.

Sarah, positive that he has to go and get back to his guests, she moves to say goodbye the same way she had to most everyone, all day. Hesitating for only a second, she stands on her toes and wraps him in a tight hug that, unintentionally, presses her cheek to his. "I'm glad you came," she says as she draws back and, automatically, kisses his cheek - the end half of which is slower, as she realizes what she did...

Jareth immediately tenses when she wraps her arms around him, like the last time. When she kisses his cheek, his eyes widen and he stares at her in clear shock.

Somehow, she's not sure how exactly as she can't seem to move any other part of her body, she manages to give him a small smile.

Jareth gapes at her for a moment, trying to think of something to say. All he manages is, "Sarah..."

She stares at his mouth, hypnotized. Without realizing it, much like she had before, her face inches closer to his. Swallowing hard, she finds a whisper of her voice and looks up at his eyes, her arms trembling. "... Yes?"

As she leans towards him, his brain starts shouting. _Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell... _Then she whispers. _Oh bloody bugger it all!_ Before he can stop himself, he leans in and kisses her tentatively.

Sarah freezes as his lips touch hers. There's a buzzing in her ears and her heart is absolutely hammering. _They're so warm_... he starts to pull away, but Sarah's chest is aching and if he moves from her now, she knows she'll fall apart. Her eyes close and with a small whimper she wasn't consciously aware of making, her lips follow suit, pressing firmly against his.

His brain spits out one last bitter, "_Idiot!!_" before she begins to kiss him back. Giving himself up for lost, he accepts her eagerly, deepening the kiss and raising a hand to tangle in her hair.

She gasps at his eagerness, her mind reeling - happily - at the sensations he's causing... _and so easily..._ her hands now have a life of their own. One arm curls up behind his head while the other grips and twists the back of his shirt.

Jareth draws back minutely- just enough that he can whisper her name, "Sarah..." Then his eyes pop open and he nearly yelps, "Sarah!" as he backpedals quickly.

Sarah throws herself back in shock, certain that he's regretted his choice. She nearly falls over her couch, spluttering apologies.

Jareth can barely hear her. His mind is in turmoil. He kissed Sarah. _Sarah_. The worst possible mistake. As his mind reels, his clothes begin automatically shifting to the Goblin King's regalia.

Tears begin to flow down Sarah's face. She does not bother to hide them. What's the point? She looks at him, taking in his clothes and, in a soft voice, says, "Pity. You look good in blue."

Her words finally penetrate his fog and he glances at her, confused. "Huh?" he manages, eloquently, before glancing down and realizing the results of his lack of concentration. Looking at her again, he sees her tears. Incredulously, he says, "You're crying?" Then, horror dawns as he realizes that he is the one who caused this. "...because I kissed you."

Sarah looks down at her shoes. "No," she says, "I'm crying because..." She cannot lie to him. There's no point anymore. "Because you didn't _want_ to kiss me. Because you pulled away... I'm sorry."

He stares at her for a very long moment. If she looked at him, she would see the chaotic war in his eyes slowly being replaced by determination. At last, he steps back to her, his arms going around her waist. "No," he says, burying his face in her hair, "Do not apologize."

She says nothing, stepping into him, pressing her face to his shirt and wrapping her arms around his neck. She just stands there.

Jareth is content to hold her for now, but his mind is spinning. Unconsciously, his grip on her grows tighter and tighter, nearly crushing her against him. Then, like a rubber band snapping, he loosens his hold. There are things he must do...

Turning his head to speak softly into her ear, he says, "I am sorry, Precious, but I must go..." He presses one soft, lingering kiss to her neck, just below the ear, and...

He is gone.


	3. Lessons and Rosemary

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**Danika's Note: **Step back in time a bit for this one. Remember when Sarah finally agreed to take lessons and was silly enough to invite Jareth to dinner before the first? Here we see the beginning of that night. There's more but, unfortunately, it was written on a piece of paper passed between Marti and I as we ate dinner at Red Robin and was lost. :-P We try to keep better track of those random scraps now, I promise.

xXx

**Danika**: So... I'm kind of thinking that, since we seem to compose much better when we can type out our thoughts, we should probably figure out what's going to happen tonight, now, if possible.

**Marti**: Yeah, it's easier to let Jareth and Sarah talk from our heads through email. I agree.

I'm debating on whether or not to have Sue come over and help clean and calm Sarah down. If so, she will be gone when Jareth comes. Dinner is going to be lemon chicken (with some spice… I'm not sure what goes with lemon chicken… rosemary? Something Jareth will be able to detect), with veggies and rice pilaf. And Sarah will be wearing her most flattering shirt (3/4 sleeve maroon scoop-neck) and her best jeans. It's the nicest she can look without making the dinner seem fancier than it ought to be.

**Danika**: Fabulous. Rosemary. I approve.

So, ok. Six rolls around. What's Sarah doing?

**Marti**: She's listening to loud music (Not sure... some girl-power thing... Kelly Clarkson? Miss Independend, maybe?) and she's staring at herself in the bathroom mirror, giving herself a silent 'I'm not nuts, this is perfectly normal' pep-talk. The plates with dinner have been wrapped in foil and are keeping warm in the oven.

**Danika**: _-nods-_

6:10 comes. What's Sarah doing?

**Marti**: Sitting at her small kitchen table, tapping her foot, impatiently/fretfully. It's ten after. She's convinced that Jareth realized how crazy she was, and decided not to come. Or that he didn't take it seriously enough to be on time. And she can't decide if she really wants him to take it seriously or not.

**Danika**: 6:15?

**Marti**: She's nearly worked herself into tears. It was dumb for her to ask him to come for dinner like that. And she's dumb for even caring, because it's not like this was a date. No, not a date at all. He had been planning to come to just go over magic stuff with her, and she was the one who opened her fat mouth and invited him to dinner.

**Danika**: 6:18 - The lights flicker

Sarah jumps off her chair, almost falling to the ground, hastily wipes at the silly, girly tears that had _almost_ welled up in her eyes, and straightens her shirt and brushes her hair behind her - last minute primping. Not that it matters. It's habit. Yes, habit. Oh, gosh, she's nervous. And she has no reason to be. She's being so dumb.

Jareth strides out of the shadows looking very grumpy. When he sees her looking flustered (she thinks he won't notice?) he gives her a sheepish look. "I am sorry that I am late," he says, "There was an... _incident_ with the goblins. And then I could not very well show up in a shirt with one sleeve _fully burned away_, so I had to change. I hope I did not..." he gives her a funny look, "Upset you?"

Sarah catches the odd look he gives her and knows that he saw her primping (_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_) and her cheeks go a little pink. She smiles to hide it as best she can and shrugs, "I was a little worried… kinda figured you would only be late if something was wrong… but I'm fine. But…" she hesitates, trying to think on what to say, "Wait, they burned your _arm? Or_…" she suddenly has a very concerned moment and stops thinking about herself. She crosses the room to him in a second, looking back at and forth as his arms (she's not sure which one was targeted) and sleeves, "Or did they get just your sleeve? Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Inwardly… she's appalled at her behavior. She's never been so fussy in her life. _What is wrong with me, anyway_??

Jareth is more than a little taken aback by her concern. "I'm fine," he says, unbuttoning the cuff of his left sleeve and pulling it back. "I am Second Circle Fire. I do not burn easily. See?"

She watches him, and when he shows her his arm, she automatically reaches out and touches his skin, lightly, "Well… that's handy, isn't it?" Then, feeling silly, she looks up at him, pulls a face and grins, laughing at herself and taking a little step back, "I didn't know. All of this is new," _oh he has no idea_, "And I'm not even sure what you mean by that… but I'm sure you'll tell me. Um," she motions towards the kitchen area, "Come have a seat and you can tell me stuff while we eat."

Once her back is turned to him, she bites her lip and winces, feeling sillier than ever. _Of course he wouldn't be hurt. C'mon, Sarah, get a grip._

He smiles, bemused, and buttons his sleeve as he sits at her little table. He watches her move around the kitchen as he speaks. "It's a sign of my strength in different elements. I am of the Third Circle in Chaos and Second Circles of Fire and Earth." He shrugs off-handedly, "I am also First Circle in Air and Water, but for a Mage, First Circles are not as important. Regular sorcerers cannot reach the Third Circle..." he smirks, "Well, _most_ regular sorcerers. Your siblings may well be the exceptions. Anyway, regular sorcerers cannot reach Third Circle, and so they identify themselves by their Second and First Circles. Does that make sense?"

"Makes sense," she says, bending over to retrieve the plates from the oven. She sets them on the counter and removes the foil, bringing one to sit in front of him on the table. She grins, "Third Circle Chaos, huh? I'm not surprised." She sits her own plate down and hurries to retrieve cups (with just cold water from the fridge) and utensils before seating herself across from him. "So, my siblings? Bethany is Order, and Toby is Chaos… and they could very well be strong enough for Third Circle… hm." She pauses and looks at Jareth, questioningly. "What am I? Can you tell?"

He carefully sets his (paper?) napkin in his lap and fiddles with his utensils, waiting for her to start before him. "Yes," he says, "They may well be able to reach the Third Circle of Order or Chaos, but they will be unusual in that they will not have any Second of First Circle abilities." He glances at her and smirks, "Of course I can tell. But if you have spoken with Toby at all, you will know that I will not tell you your own nature. You need to discover that yourself. Have you been doing the meditations I showed you?"

She follows his lead with the (paper towel) napkin, having not thought to put it there, at first, and then cuts into her chicken. She nods slowly, "I've tried them, but… it feels so confusing." She takes a small bite, "Toby mentioned a tornado, and I fell that a little, but… it's not quite like that, entirely. It never becomes a full storm. There's always a wave of calm that seems to flow up and quiet it down… 

and between the storm and the calm, I can't decipher anything else. No fire, no water…" she chews for a bit, "I would assume that the storm I feel would be like Toby's, so I assume that's Chaos. The calm… would that be Order? It's the only thing that could be so distinctly opposite… but from what you and Toby have told me about the Elements, how is that possible? How can two opposites like that coincide?" She sighs, "Like I said, it confuses me."

Jareth cuts a small bite of chicken and stares at it a long moment before popping it into his mouth. "Hmm," he muses. "Tastes like cat."

**Danika**: -_snort-_ Sorry, couldn't help myself. Didn't actually happen!

**Marti**: XD Oh, you're horrible!!

**Danika**: I am, I really am.

Jareth cuts a small bite of chicken and stares at it a long moment before popping it into his mouth. He looks pleased and says, "You are quite as talented with chicken as you are with cookies. Is that Rosemary?"

"Huh?" she looks up, surprised by his comment, then blushes and looks down at her plate, spearing a carrot with her fork, "Oh, thank you… and yes, it is."

He flashes her a pointy-toothed grin, amused by her blush. Then he looks thoughtful. "Two opposite elements do _rarely_ come together in the same person, however with Chaos and Order, I would not have thought it possible." He shrugs and takes a bite of rice. "Of course, I would have thought a Third Circle sorcerer would be impossible, too. The Williams children are a never-ending source of surprises."

She laughs, sips at her drink, then turns back to her food. "Ah, yes, _surprising_. That's one way of putting it," she frowns a little. "Most people just think of us as odd… eh," she shrugs and turns thoughtful, "So… what does this mean for me? I'm Chaos and Order… but because one always seems to counteract the other when I envision it, I can't even tell how strong they are… or if there is anything else."

He gives her a very intent stare, drawing it out until she begins to feel distinctly uncomfortable. Finally, he says replies, "With proper training, I believe you could possibly reach Third Circle for both Chaos and Order." His voice trails off, but it sounds like he mutters, "Incredible. Such a pity."

"Wow…" she says, trying to understand what he's telling her. About to eat another bite of chicken, she frowns, "Wait, what's a pity?" Jareth hesitates and Sarah gives him a look, "Oh, come on. You can't just say that and not expect me to want to know why."

Jareth quickly takes a bite of vegetables to avoid answering her question right away. He glances away from her as he chews and, after swallowing, replies, "…it is a pity to me that neither you, nor your brother, will ever reach your full magical potential." Still refusing to meet her eyes, he takes another bite.

Sarah starts to say something, then stops and looks at her plate for a little while. Finally, she takes a breath and, squaring her shoulders, as if bracing for something, she calmly looks Jareth in the eyes and softly, but firmly, asks, "Why not?"

Jareth's lips twist and he looks as if he is debating how to respond. At last, his shoulder's sag a little and he leans back in his chair. Staring back into her eyes, he replies, "It takes a long time to learn magic, Sarah. Most children Underground get the basics along with their mother's milk. Even then, 

they take on official apprenticeships with instructors of similar talents. For a sorcerer of moderate talent, such apprenticeships can last as much as 200 years. For someone of Toby's level, he would not be considered fully trained for at least 300, perhaps 350. For you…" he snorts, "No less than 500 years. Probably more, given that you would have to train with two different instructors."

Sarah lets out a puff of air and falls back against her seat, as if hit by a hard gust of wind, the barest hint of longing in her eyes. She stares blankly at the window for a bit, then turns back to her plate and pokes at it, her face conflicted. She looks torn between sadness and guilt, and chews her lip. "Pity," she agrees, at last. There is silence for a few moments, Sarah still looks torn, and Jareth notices that her eyes have watered a little at the corners of her eyes.

"But I think I've taken you off topic," she says quietly, at long last, "You came to talk about some basics for me, right? I've distracted you."

"These _are_ the basics," he replies, gently. "Understanding your own abilities… and limitations… is the first step to unlocking what you _will_ be able to do." He swirls his rice around on his plate, "I suppose, before I start, I should ask if you have any other specific questions?"

xXx

**Danika's Note: **The End. Yep. Sorry. Next one will be _much_ more interesting... promise. ;-)


	4. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**Danika's Note: **Holy cow, I can't believe how long this thing is. Twenty pages of tooth-rotting fluff. You know you want it. :-9

xXx

**Danika:** So let's get this started, shall we? Sarah sends the email, then what?

**Marti: **Five to ten minutes later, Jareth gets a knock on his door.

...

Sarah got his email, took a minute to cry, then responded and sent the email before bolting for the door, with her keys. She steps out the door and runs into Rob - literally. She nearly knocks him down. When he questions what's wrong, Sarah only says that 'she found him, and has to go'... or something like that. Haven't quite decided that specifically.

She drives straight there, using her blackberry to look-up the location to his house. There is no hesitation when she pulls up and hurries to his door. She's dying to see him again.

**Danika:** It's not a house. It's an apartment building. It is old, made of brick and in a rundown sort of state. Jareth is on the fourth floor. There is an elevator, but it does not work. The carpet in the hallway in thin and worn through in places, the walls painted a dark, almost foreboding red.

Jareth is waiting inside. He knows that she is coming. He can feel her.

Sarah wants to cry when she sees the building. It's not right... he deserves better. Even if he stayed in _her _building, he would deserve better. But... all that would wait. All she can think of is getting to him.

Sarah runs inside, runs to the elevator and slams the button before she notices the 'out of order' sign. She takes the stairs two at a time, tripping once just before reaching the third floor landing. After that, she takes them only one at a time, but quickly. Reaching his floor, she pauses to catch her breath, then starts running down the hall, pointedly ignoring the state of the place. She really can't bear to think about it.

Finding his door, she knocks - perhaps harder than intended, due to her anxiety. She waits.

He only opens the door partially. Over his shoulder she can see that it is a studio apartment and in no better shape than the exterior. The carpet is a horrific mustard yellow and the walls look as if they were once supposed to be white. There is a fridge and stove in the tiny kitchen nook, but they look older than Sarah. There is an oily black stain on the wall above the stove. There is a worn couch with a blanket and pillow piled carelessly on one side and a small table with no chairs. Two plastic bags rest against one wall. There is also a desk that looks none too sturdy and, seeming very out of place atop it, what appears to be a brand new computer. There is a single door at the back of the room. It is closed.

Jareth himself does not look his best. His hair hangs limply around his face. His skin is as pale as always, but there are dark circles under his eyes. He is wearing jeans that are tattered around the ankles and a shirt that looks like it came out of the bargain box at the Salvation Army. He is not wearing any shoes.

He doesn't say anything, but stares at her warily.

Sarah stares at him, her chest aching terribly. She takes in what she sees, slowly, trying to be polite and not pay it much attention. In truth, she could care less about the details, though they do break her heart. Regardless of the state of the apartment, he is the best thing she's seen in two weeks.

"Can I come in?" she asks, gently, her voice soft and small, her eyes hard yet pleading.

He closes his eyes, brows furrowed, for a moment, then steps back, still holding the door, to allow her access.

She steps in, reaching out a hand and slips the door from his grip, closing it behind her. She turns and leans against it, staring at him. Her face grows stern and she raises her chin as she meets his eyes.

"You lied to me." She states - not harshly or accusingly; it is just a statement.

He tears his eyes from her and walks over to drop heavily onto the couch, next to the blanket and pillow. Without looking at her, he replies dully, "I lie to everyone."

She takes a few steps in his direction, assuming she's allowed to follow him. There is a pause. "I knew you would," she states, quietly. "Every instinct I had, when you first emailed me, said you were lying."

There is another pause. Sarah takes a few more steps towards him, but then stops. "I want to know, though, if it _all_ was a lie. You lied about your intentions, about Toby, about... all that. But what about the other stuff?"

He smiles bitterly. "I am afraid, Precious, that you will have to be more specific. There was... a lot of 'stuff'."

Her face is emotionless. "The stuff about... you. Things you liked, things that made you happy or upset. The things you told me of your life, of your mother. The personal things. The... the things you told me when we watched movies... when you first came and," her voice breaks a little, and she realizes there are tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, "And fed me caramels. Those things. The things about _you_. Not your Kingdom, not magic, not your title - _you_."

He raises his eyes and stares at her in confusion for a moment. Slowly, he replies, "No. Believe it or not, I lied to you as little as I could, even when my only intention was to steal you away. I couldn't tell you why. It just... wasn't right." He shrugs and looks away again.

Sarah exhales loudly, the end sounding like a sob. He winces at the sound. She's quiet for a moment, fighting tears, finally managing to push them away - at least, for a little while longer. "Good," she says, weakly, "Then you're still the one..." her voice breaks and falters. She hesitates.

"The one...?"

"The one..." _Can I do this? Will he even care? Now? I don't know... but I can't walk away now... _"... that I fell in love with."

Jareth freezes. Completely stops moving. He can't look at her. He doesn't dare. He can't even breathe.

There is a long silence. Sarah takes a few steps toward him, very slow, speaking as she moves. "For good or ill... I... when you kissed me... my heart, I..." She sighs and swallows hard. One last step, and she is right beside him, though she doesn't sit. She sighs, "It took me two weeks to really understand... to know why it hurt me so bad when you vanished. I thought I had lost you forever."

There is another silence.

"Please say something?" she asks, her voice a whisper.

With each step she takes towards him, his shoulders hunch a little more defensively. Still staring at his toes, he hisses out a pained breath. He opens his mouth, pauses and licks his lips quickly and tries again. "And now?" he says. "Now that you know the truth about me?"

She moves to gently sit beside him on the couch, turned to face him a little. "I still love you," she says softly, "Because all of that was true. I know why you did what you did. I'm hurt that you lied to me about it, but I love you, so... I forgive you."

He doesn't answer at first. His head still hanging so that his hair blocks her from properly seeing his face. She can see that his hands are clenched into fists and they are shaking slightly. At last, in a rough voice, he says, "If this is punishment for the way I treated you, then my congratulations. You could not have chosen any way to hurt me more..."

"Punishment?" she asks, confused, shaking her head, "Jareth... you lied, but you never 'treated me' badly. You..." she hesitates, her voice, slow, tender. "You fed me cookies and carried me to the bathroom. You taught me magic. You taught me to fly... saved me from myself, even." She reaches one trembling hand through his hair to gently cup the other side of his face, turning it towards her, though he still won't look up to her eyes, "You withstood my family's craziness. You gave me a Mog Lion. You've sat and watched movies with me." Being bolder than she feels, she gently rubs his cheek with her thumb. "I wouldn't lie, not even about this," her voice quavers, "_Especially_ not about this."

Finally, he meets her eyes. His are lost, desperate and barely daring to hope. It takes him three tries before he is able to say, "Sarah..."

A steely look enters her eyes. She takes a deep breath, and looks at his hands. (Is he still wearing gloves?) Pressing her lips into a firm line, she lets go of his face and grabs one of his fists, the closest one to her (I envision he sitting on his right... but it really doesn't matter) . With defiant firmness, she slips her arm under his and pries open his fingers, lacing hers with his, then closing them and squeezing his hand tightly. She scoots a little closer to him, so their knees touch, and rests their joined hands on their knees and pats them firmly with her free hand before looking at him again. "Yes?" she asks, her eyes holding a slight, 'what are you gonna do about it?' look to them.

His eyes drop to their linked hands. He stares at them in contemplation, his expression shifts to a forced ironic smile. He shakes his head and, in a very small voice, says, "I don't know what to do."

Sarah's bravado finally fails. Her tight grip on his hand ebbs, though she doesn't move away. The ache has returned to her chest, and her shoulders droop just a little. She's not sure what he means... and is terribly afraid to ask. Finally, in the most encouraging voice she can manage, she asks, "About what?"

He laughs and it has a slightly hysterical note to it, his (gloveless) grip tightening momentarily. "About anything! I've never done this before. I've never had to live in your world. I've never had to go to a grocery (he mispronounces the word) store. I've never had to find a place to live. I've never even lived alone before." He trails off, his shoulders shaking very slightly. His voice drops and he continues more slowly, "I've never..." His grip tightens again, but more tenderly this time, "I've never been in love. I just don't know what to do, Sarah."

"Oh Jareth..." she turns, still keeping their hands linked, and leans into his shoulder. She presses her face into his neck and, despite the odd angle, wraps her free arm around him. She nuzzles her face against him a little, "Yes, you're here, and you're going to have to learn a lot of things, and it's not going to be easy," she squeezes his hand in hers, "But you are _not_ alone. I'm here, and I won't leave you." She lifts her head and brings her free hand up, brushing aside his hair and touching the side of his face with her palm as she stares into his eyes. A soft, shy smile touches her lips, "I've never been in love, either. So, that we get to learn, together, as we go along."

**Danika:** Right. Having a conundrum. Need help**.**

**Marti: **Whaddup?

**Danika:** He's lost everything. Like, seriously, everything. His kingdom, his power, his... life expectancy. o.O Part of me thinks he really needs to break down right about here. On the other hand, part of me is thinking (a) Cliché! (b) Yeah right, this is Jareth. He'd put on a tough face. (I'm pretty sure this is mostly coming from Jareth himself) Thoughts?

**Marti: **Well, he's got to break down sometime, doesn't he? I'm sure Jareth doesn't want to do that... but isn't that the nature of a breakdown? No one wants to, but sometimes it just happens. Of course he would try to put on a tough face... but he's not invincible. Besides, it's much better to have him break down in front of Sarah, who loves him completely (she wouldn't even tell Sue about it... it would just be between them, because Sarah would see it as too personal to just talk about) that someone else... like Valerie. O.o I say let him break in the safe environment. Otherwise... who knows where it might come out.

**Danika:** Hmm... Agreed. But let me know if it gets too cheesy.

Silently, he disentangles his hand from hers. He turns to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his face into her shoulder. "You really can... forgive me?" he whispers.

She sighs and wraps her arms around him, holding him tightly. "Already have." she whispers into his hair.

He draws a shuddering breath, his grip on her waist tightening. "You won't leave me...?"

She presses her cheek tightly against his head and rubs her hand across his back a little, "I'll stand by you for as long as you'll have me..." her throat tightens, "And even then... I don't think I could bear to be without you."

Jareth turns his face slightly to press his cheek against her neck. His voice breaks slightly as he says, "...you truly love me?"

Tears began to well up in her eyes and a few spill over to roll down her cheeks. Her hand gently strokes his neck and back, comfortingly. "Yes, I do. With all my heart."

She can barely hear him as his whispers, "Then it was worth it." He falls silent and leans heavily into her, as if all of the willpower that had kept him upright has drained away. He clutches her almost desperately and she can feel the warm wetness of quiet tears against her throat and shoulder.

She leans back against the couch, just holding him. One hand holds the back of his head against her, as if he were a small child, and the other rubs slowly across his back and shoulders while she whispers soft, gentle nothings, soothing him as best she can. She makes no note of her own tears, not even to brush them aside. She just holds him, knowing that he gave it all up for her, that he loves her, and that she's always going to love him.

(End of that day's writing)

**Danika:** So Jareth, having unloaded a lot of crap that's been building up for weeks... _months_... falls into an exhausted sleep in Sarah's arms. She holds him for hours, over time managing to wiggle back into the corner of the couch, one leg up between the couch and him and his head on her breast (and thank goodness, because she was getting _such_ a kink in her neck!). He still has his arms around her waist and occasionally, in his sleep, he will clutch at her. Once he murmurs her name...

Do you have anything to add before he wakes up?

**Marti: **Sarah is sleepy, and while she does doze a little here and there, she's really too entranced with Jareth, sleeping on her. As he sleeps, she watches his face, every now and then reaching up a hand to stroke his face, gently, or his ear. When he stirs, she makes shushing noises and rubs his back, encouraging him to sleep more - the dark circles under his eyes had not gone unnoticed. Each time he clutches at her, she bites her lip, and when he murmured her name, she nearly burst into tears... but instead brushed the hair away from his face, and bent to kiss him gently on his forehead. The hours passed slowly, but she doesn't mind the time - she enjoys him too much.

Jareth wakes slowly, his first thought being that this is a bad thing. He does not like being awake, anymore. Being awake is painful and lonely. It takes him a moment to remember why that is and, when he does, he almost curses. He's on the couch again. That blasted couch that smells like cigarette smoke and itches. It takes another moment before it occurs to him that the couch has never been this comfortable before or... stroked his back... When memory finally returns to him fully, he is almost afraid to open his eyes.

Finally, though, he does, tilting his head just enough that he can see her face. "You're still here," he says, sleepily.

She laughs a little, gently bringing up a hand to run through his hair and caress his cheek. "Of course," she says, with a smile. "I said I would be. Besides," unable to stop herself, she leans over to kiss his forehead again, softly, "There's no where in the world that I'd rather be, right now, than here, with you. Did you have a nice rest?"

He starts to give her a smile but his eyes land on the window and he realizes that it is dark outside. He frowns and moves to sit up, "You should have woken me..."

She shakes her head, "No. You needed that. And," a silly grin breaks out on her face, "I certainly didn't mind. It was kinda nice."

He pauses in the act of standing, half kneeling over her and unable to take his eyes from her face. Softly, he says, "Can this be real? Can you truly be here?"

Sarah stretches a little, rolling her ankles and wrists, "It had better be real," she says, propping herself up on an elbow and staring into his eyes. "Because... if I wake up from one more dream to find you still gone..." she shakes her head and says, sarcastically, "I'll be throwing myself out a window." She laughs, with only the tiniest hint of seriousness to her voice.

He leans in to brush her cheek with his own and says, "You're not allowed to do that... at least not until you can turn into a falcon on the way down." He draws back slowly, turning his head to kiss her. His lips come within a hairsbreadth of her own when Sarah's stomach rumbles... loudly.

Sarah leans her head back and groans, irritated. She rubs a fist against her stomach, trying to quiet it, in an offhanded way, pressing her lips into a thin line. Jareth watches her, and she turns her eyes down and away, a little ashamed, a whisper of a smile on her lips. "Sorry about that..."

He chuckles and presses a quick kiss to her hairline as he stands. "Hungry, Precious? I would offer you something but..." he glances disparagingly at his kitchen nook, "I am afraid I do not have much in the way of... groceries." (He mispronounces it again)

Her eyes close at his kiss, and she sighs, quietly. "I love that..." she whispers, then sits up to stretch her arms over her head. "Um, hungry? Oh... I guess so... suppose it's been awhile since I've eaten." Her brow furrows, sadly, and she looks over her shoulder towards his kitchen. Then, she gets that determined look in her eyes again; she smiles and nods firmly. "Tomorrow, we'll get you some decent groceries," she smiles a little, but says nothing as she pronounces it correctly. Then, she frowns and sniffs at the couch cushion, "And some Fabreeze... and maybe a throw to go over this..."

He gives her an embarrassed look, "I am sorry," he says. "You really should have woken me. I did not mean for you to have to put up with that thing." He shoots the couch a disgusted glare then turns away. Quietly, he says, "And I do not mean to... That is... I do not want you to feel that you must... _take care _of me."

"Nah," she says, standing and moving behind him. She slips her arms around his waist from behind, and leans her head on the back of his shoulder, "I told you, I rather enjoyed that. And it's not that bad... it's fixable. Tolerable... with the right help. And," her voice turns a little stern, "I don't feel like I _must_ do _anything_, thank you very much. I _want_ to help. I _like_ helping. Someone has to show you the ropes around here... I would much prefer that it be _me_. After all you've done..." her voice trails off, dropping very low, and she squeezes him tightly, "It's the least I can do..."

Jareth strokes her arms, staring down at his bare hand as he does so. With a soft sigh, he says, "Sarah... I love you."

A chill runs down her spine, sending tremors down her arms. Without letting go of him, she nudges his left arm up, ducks down under it and slides around to his front, to look up into his face. It's the first time he's actually said the words, 'I love you'. Her eyes dance between his, shining. "Say it again...?" she asks breathlessly. "Please?"

He runs his hands up her back and around to cup her cheeks. He gives her a small smile, but stares at her with serious eyes. "I love you."

Her eyes close and she sighs - almost as if relieved. She chews her lip before opening her eyes and says, shakily, "I've wanted to hear that for so long..."

He slides his hands back into her hair and leans his forehead against hers. "From now on, for the rest of your life, all you have to do is ask."

Sarah nods, wordlessly. Her hands leave his waist; one slides up to his shoulder, the other up to the side of his face. Gently, she tilts her head and turns his face a bit more towards her, pressing her lips softly to his.

He drops his hands to her shoulders to draw her closer, though his lips seem almost hesitant against hers. Part of him is afraid to give himself over to her kiss. She brings forth such intense emotion in him that he is not sure he can handle this, so soon after breaking down in front of her.

Sarah, oblivious to his hesitation, is enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. She begins to pull him closer, when her stomach growls loudly again, absolutely killing her 'moment'. She pulls her mouth from him, curses angrily at her body's interruption, then smiles up at him, sheepishly, while starting to giggle. "Well... I suppose I'm hungry..." she laughs in earnest, "What do you say we venture out and find something to eat?"

He smiles and runs a finger along the side of her face. "Lead and I will follow, Precious."

Her cheeks go a little red, but she steps back and takes his hand in hers, starting to pull him towards the door. She pauses, then looks around. "Duncan? There you are..." He's curled up in a ball by the door, blinking up at her, sleepily. Sarah pulls a hair tie from her pocket and smoothes her hair back into a ponytail, which she then loosens and loops through itself, creating a V-shape crevice in her hair. Scooping up Duncan, she turns her head and lets him settle in the V, wincing only a little when his claws snag a few strands of hair as he gets comfy.

She smiles at Jareth, "Ready? We'll take my car and see if we can find some food place that's open this time of night."

Jareth shrugs and goes to the door at the back of the room. He reaches in without turning on the light and, from the floor next to the door, retrieves a pair of red converse-style shoes (I could not resist). He then scrounges in one of the plastic bags on the floor until he finds a pair of socks and sits on the couch to put them on. When this is complete, he stands to follow her.

She watches him intently - adding this moment to another thing she never thought she would see in her life time - and is barely able to compose herself by the time he stands and looks back in her direction. It's the most adorable thing - even if a little heartbreaking - that she's seen him do... the simple act of putting on his socks and shoes... yet she is also painfully aware that it would probably embarrass him if she pointed it out. She doubted he would understand just exactly how enamored with him she was.

She gently takes his hand, and opens the door, pulling him out into the hallway.

He allows her to lead him, his eyes on their linked hands with a distant expression.

They slowly head down the stairs and out to her car. A couple of times, Sarah looks over at him, seeing his expression. When they get into the car, Sarah pulls out of her parking spot and begins to drive - she's just looking randomly for the first thing that's open, at this point.

"What were you thinking about?" she asks, lightly. When Jareth looks confused, she clarifies, "Back in the building. You looked... far away. What were you thinking of?"

He shrugs, turning to look out the window. "Nothing really," he says, quietly. "I was just considering... everything that has changed. It occurred to me that a week ago I was Jareth; Mage, King... one of the most powerful people in my world. I knew where I fit. Now..." He glances at her and reaches over to take her hand again, "Now I'm Sarah's Jareth." He gives her a weak smile.

She squeezes his hand, not looking at him though, for fear that she'll start crying again. Just thinking about all he gave up... "You know where you fit, then," she says, stubbornly. "In _my_ life. And you and I... together we'll find a place for you. You're still..." she squeezes his hand again, a little tighter this time, "You are still you, Jareth. You always will be." She's quiet for a few moments, then lets go of his hand so she can turn a corner with the car. "But it's not exactly fair to call you _mine_. The Sun doesn't belong to the Earth... the Earth is the one that revolves around the Sun..."

He laughs softly and, dismissively, replies, "The Sun." He goes back to looking out the window, "I am just a man, now, Precious. And if I am not yours, then I am nothing."

"Oh, you're mine... forever, if I have anything to say about it," she whispers, spotting a lit sign and a restaurant that appears to be open, despite the hour, "You're the center of my universe. Don't forget that..." She turns into the parking lot and pulls to a stop. She turns to stare at him for a moment... she's not sure she'll ever be able to believe that he's _hers_ now. Regardless of his situation... he's still gorgeous. When he looks at her imploringly, she grins, trying to keep the mood light. "What would you say to Denny's?"

He frowns slightly, a confused look in his eyes. "Denny's...?" he says.

She motions to the place they've parked in front of. "It's a diner. Open... almost all the time. And... I think you can order almost anything here. My treat."

When Jareth leans forward to look out the front window at the establishment, Sarah giggles. "Unfortunately... you look pretty close to my age, so I don't think we can get you the _senior_ _discount_."

He turns from the window to give her a sour look. "Ah, _that_ Denny's."

They exit the car and, as they walk towards the doors, touches her shoulder gently, "Does it bother you?"

She smiles at his touch, then looks confused, "Does what bother me?"

"My age..."

She smiles and touches his cheek with her hand, "No. Not in the least... I just like to tease. Do you mind mine? Me... being so... young, by your standards?"

He chuckles and drapes an arm around her waist, "Well I am certain I shall become known as quite the cradle robber, but I think that I will survive."

Sarah goes pink in her cheeks, though it pleases her that he sounds a bit like he used to, and she leads him inside.

She turns happily into his arms and nuzzles his chest through his shirt, "Cradle robbing, eh? Well, I'm glad you'll survive, because I believe you are stuck with me." She inhales deeply, thrilled that he still smells as he always has...

A cough from behind her causes Sarah to blush scarlet and turn to face the hostess, who is waiting to seat them. She gives her a sheepish smile. The hostess, upon seeing Jareth, doesn't seem to blame her.

(End of the day's writing)

The hostess shows them to a booth near the back, never taking her eyes from Jareth. He smiles at her politely, but otherwise pays her no mind, keeping his arm around Sarah's waist. Other than the two of them, the face is fairly empty. There is a couple of large, rough looking men at one booth. They look like they may have just come off the late shift at some factory. There is also a rather loud group of what appears to be college students with nothing better to do. Fortunately, Sarah and Jareth are seated far from them.

They slide into the booth and the hostess hands them menus, which Jareth stares at skeptically.

Sarah nods to the hostess her thanks. Once she is out of earshot, she motions to the menu, opening her own. "Open it up, and it lists everything they serve. I'm pretty sure that you can order anything on it. Look it over, see if there is anything that looks good to you..."

The waitress, equally as fascinated with Jareth as the hostess was, approaches then and introduces herself. She asks what they would like to drink. Jareth looks to Sarah. Sarah orders two waters.

Once the waitress is gone, she speaks to Jareth again, "Anyway, if you have any questions on it, just let me know." Then she scans the menu herself, quickly picking her meal.

Jareth stares at it for a while. After a moment he quietly exclaims, "Moons over my hammy?!"

When the waitress arrives, Sarah orders and Jareth gives her a flat look and says, "I believe, Precious, that I will trust your judgment." To the waitress, he says, "I will have the same as she."

**Marti: **Sarah orders the All-American Grand Slam... or whatever that thing is... it's been ages since I've been to Denny's. LOL

The waitress nods, looking a little miffed at Jareth calling Sarah 'precious', but writes it down and hurries off. Sarah looks across at Jareth, giving him a soft smile. They are quiet for a while. Sarah sips at her water a little, then looks at Jareth, her gaze a little more business-like. "Okay... so now you're here," she slips and grins, "Might be a good time to think about what we're going to do, now. What do you think?"

Jareth fiddles with his napkin, avoiding her eyes. "Honestly, I am still a bit surprised that you are so accepting of the fact that I _am_ here." He looks up at her, "I am sorry for leaving you without word for so long. I know that it must not have been easy for you."

Sarah sighs and looks down at the table. "I admit that it was surprising to find out where you were - but... I have had quite a few hours to think about it, and come to terms with it. In all truth, I'm just grateful that you're back. I was certain for a while there that I was never going to see you again." Her voice drops, "I really missed you."

He reaches across the table to take both of her hands in his. "I will not let it happen again, if there is anything I can do to prevent it. I needed time to think... I needed to be alone... but it was selfish of me." He blinks and then winces. "Mumsie is going to _kill_ me."

She sighs and smiles at their hands. "I know you did. I understand, now that I know, why you were gone. I think... I think I would have had to think about this sort of decision for a long while, too, before accepting it. It isn't an easy one to make." Her eyes widen and she snickers and laughs, "I was going to say, that yes, you need to email your mother. She's been worried sick about you."

He gives her a guarded look. "You've... been in contact with her?"

Sarah nods, unashamed. "Yes, I have. Did you think that your friends and those who love you would just sit around at home and do nothing when you vanished? Well... I did, at first," she pulls a face, "But after a few days, I couldn't stand it. Toby was the one ready to mount a search for you. I wasn't sure what to do... then I got an email from your friend, Rel. Checking with your mother was my first suggestion. Soon after, we began emailing, pretty regularly." Sarah flashes a smile, "Aside from us both being beside ourselves with worry, I really like your Mum."

Jareth looks more guilty with each word. He squeezes her hands, his brows furrowed. "She will _never_ forgive me..."

Sarah adjusts her hands so she can squeeze his back, comfortingly. Leaning forward, she says firmly, "Yes, she will. She's your _mother_, and no matter what, she will always love you. Understanding and accepting this may take some time, but she will most definitely always love you, with all she has."

He blinks at her for a moment, taken aback, then gives her a slight smile. "I know Mumsie will forgive me, Sarah. She will take it out of my _hide_ first, but she will. I meant... Rella... She must hate me."

"Oh," Sarah snorts and laughs quietly, "Ah, Rel..." she sobers and pulls a face, looking to the side, "Well... she's most definitely... not happy. I think... I think that she'll come to terms with things, eventually... probably will take longer for her than your Mum, but..." She tries to keep it positive, but really fails. Sarah has issues with Rel, knowing what she used to be for Jareth. It's hard for her to see Jareth show concern for her, but for his sake she still tries.

Jareth is not completely oblivious. Lightly stroking the backs of her fingers, he softly but firmly says, "Sarah, I love you. When Rel and I were together it was... I never felt even a fraction for her what I do for you. I never even imagined it possible for me to feel as I do about you. Rel is only a friend..." The firm tone leaves his voice entirely, "...or at least, she was..."

Sarah looks away avoiding her eyes, "That part is... difficult for me," she admits quietly, "Even if I didn't _love_ someone, and I spent such a long time with them so... intimately... I think my feelings for them would grow, regardless. At the very least, I would say that part of my heart would forever be theirs... locked away," her eyes lift up and meet his, wary and insecure, " Where no one else could reach," she looks down quickly and forces a smile, her voice firm, "I'm certain that if she is a true friend, her anger will fade in time. Time heals all wounds, after all."

Jareth sighs softly and releases her hands. When she looks up, hurt, he slides from his seat and comes around to sit in the booth next to her. Wrapping one arm around her, he presses her head to his shoulder and strokes her hair. "My Sarah. I know a century seems like a very long time to you, and I do care about her very deeply. But even after one hundred years, when she left because she could not stand my position, I let her go. I have known you, really _known_ you, for only a few months and..." He shakes his head. They have spoken of this enough.

With two fingers on her chin, he gently tilts her head to meet his eyes, "You are the love of my life, Precious. Never doubt that." He places a soft kiss on her lips and at that moment, the waitress arrives with their meals.

Sarah smiles politely at the waitress, who is looking quite dejected now that Jareth has shown such open affection to another woman. Still, she sits their plates in front of them, asks if they need anything else (they both answer with a 'no thank you') and is off - probably to complain with the hostess.

Once she's gone, Sarah rests her head against Jareth's shoulder, her face close to his neck, and exhales deeply. "I don't doubt it," she says, quietly, "You're _here_. I could never doubt it. Like I said, it's just difficult for me to understand," she lifts her head and kisses his cheek, "Because I've only had you for such a short while, and already I can't be without you. And... I've never been this close to anyone before, and we're not even..." she goes bright red, and shrugs, trying not to be as embarrassed as she is, "... you know what I mean." She coughs a little and grabs a fork, spearing a piece of egg and putting it in her mouth. Talking around it, she continues, "The idea of being _that_ close with someone and being able to just walk away... for me, it would be impossible. Please excuse my insecurities..." she shakes her head, "... this is all so new..."

Deciding that it is time to change the subject, Jareth drapes his arm around her shoulder and casually spears a piece of sausage with the other hand. He stares at it for a moment with one brow arched before taking a bite. After swallowing, he asks, "And what of Toby?"

She turns, grateful for topic change, and smiles at his arm on her (she's positive that the novelty of his affections, especially considering the lack thereof with her previous boyfriend, will never wear off). She leans forward with her knife and spreads the butter over her pancakes, then picks up the small container of syrup and pours it over the top before cutting a small triangle and chewing on it, happily.

"Toby will be better, once he's heard news that you're back and okay. He's been... a little on the depressed side. But, we've been getting together at my house under the pretense of him bringing over Guitar Hero, and have been working on spinning together. It keeps him occupied, and helps keep him from doing anything rash, like going Underground and searching for you, personally. If it weren't for me and... " She snorts suddenly, "Maggie. Oh, goodness. You remember, the little girl who insisted on having a helmet and sword at his party? He's been playing 'Elf wars' with her, which allows him to tell her about magic stuff, without actually telling her. She thinks it's part of the games. I think it's cute... and - no, I did not say this to you - I think he's got a bit of a crush on her. Just a bit."

Jareth does the pose. You know the pose. The hands to the cheeks pose. Yeah. That one. "Oh dear!" he exclaims in mock horror, "The cooties must have gotten him!"

Sarah's eyes go wide before her nose wrinkles and she starts laughing. Slow at first, because she's trying to hide it and keep it quiet, but she quickly has to cover her mouth with her hand. She laughs so hard (c'mon, that face was _so _unexpected) that she has to lean on the table, her face in her hands. When her mirth finally subsides, she leans backward in the seat and exhales, one hand on her stomach while the other wipes at her eyes.

She looks back at Jareth, snickers a little again, and sips at her water once more. "Yeah," she says at last, still fighting the giggles, "Him and cooties. He won't say what happened... heh... but something happened at the party that convinced him I was telling him the truth."

Jareth stares at her and, in a somber tone, says, "He was right, you know."

Sarah grins and eyes him skeptically, "About cooties?"

He nods solemnly, "You got them _all over_ me, wicked girl."

"Oh, really?" she says, eyeing him up and down slowly as she eats another section of her pancakes, "All over you? We should quarantine you, then. You're covered in _girly_ cooties. You could pass them to others."

He sighs, "It is a terrible tragedy. I doubt that I shall ever recover." He eyes her, "...I hope not."

Sarah heaves a dramatic sigh, "Yes, I'm afraid you've been irreversibly contaminated with girl-cooties..." she eyes him back, "I intend to keep you that way."

He grins and goes back to his meal. A short time later, staring at a forkful of eggs, he says, "So... what now?"

She chews thoughtfully for a moment, then swallows. "I'm not sure. First thing, I suppose, would be to get you settled a little better..." she eyes him carefully, "Is that what you mean?"

His lips twist with frustration. "Honestly Precious, at this point I do not know _what_ I mean."

She senses his frustration and pats his hand, "That's fine..." she thinks and then sighs, "Okay, lets... lets think of what you need, fist and foremost. And..." she turns to him and gives him a kind but stern look, "I'm not 'taking care' of you, alright? I'm just helping. So..." she waves her fork around, "While I'm trying to help, don't go all macho and refuse because I'm a girl or something. Toby is too young to help, and the only other person who knows and understands the situation at this point is myself... and, well, I guess Sue does, too..." she turns back to her food and takes a few bites, "So, first thing tomorrow..." she glances at her phone and the time, "Well, first thing whenever... I think I'll need to get some sleep eventually here..." she shrugs, "We will get your place organized. It'll make things a little easier for you, and you'll feel better..." She frowns, thoughtfully, "That is... if you want to stay there. You don't have to if you don't want to."

He stares intently at his pancakes, "I will, again, submit to your wisdom, Precious. However I think it best I remain there... for now."

Sarah gives him a worried sort of frown but nods and turns back to her food. "That's okay with me, if that is what you want - but my offer still stands for you," she smiles at him, "My couch is always at your disposal, if you need a good night's rest. It's not the greatest, but..." she blushes and looks at her plate, "You always seemed to rest pretty well on it." She hesitates, "Is there anything you need...? Any, um... questions that you have? Concerns? You can tell or ask me anything."

He brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "I believe that was more a matter of the company than the couch." He glances out the windows at the dark streets, "And I have so many questions and concerns that I could not even begin to verbalize them." He gives her a sheepish look, "I really do not know where to start. Without you, I would be completely lost."

Sarah blushes and smiles, then frowns and covers her face with her hands, "Gosh! Urgh, will this ever stop?? I swear... all you have to do is _touch _me, and I go red as a beet!" she parts her fingers and looks at him. "Well... my couch is still at your disposal, if you want it. I mean it, Jareth," she pulls her hands away, still red in the face, but seemingly resigned to the fact, "You are welcome to stay with me, if you'd like. I hate..." her eyes water suddenly and she looks away for a minute, composing herself before trying again, "I hate the idea of staying in a place so... _unworthy_ of you. Not that my apartment would be any better, but still..." she sighs, "I have to offer, for the sake of my own conscience."

He gives her a tender smile, "And I appreciate the offer." His voice drops low and he leans towards her to speak into her ear, "However, my blushing beauty, if I were to be around you so often, sharing the same residence... I do not believe I could stay away from you." He hesitates a moment, a grin growing as her cheeks flame again, "And I do not believe that you are quite ready for that."

Sarah closes her eyes and turns to him, leaning her forehead against his. "You are right," she says, matter-of-factly, though her voice quavers. She opens her eyes and looks at him, a little sadly, "But I still had to offer it."

She rubs her nose against his, softly, then slowly turns back and finishes the remainder of her pancakes. "I have a question, though..." she hesitates, "I don't mean to pry or anything, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but... where do you stand with your magic?"

He scowls a little as he stirs his hash browns. He has barely picked at his food. "I will continue to instruct you. And Toby, of course. Other than that, though... I would prefer to avoid it." His voice takes on a hard edge and he stabs an egg with a little more vigor than necessary, "I am mortal now."

She quietly rests her head on his shoulder. "Okay, then - I'll respect that decision."

They are quiet for a time, Jareth is still picking at his food. Finally, Sarah lifts her head and smiles at him, teasingly, "Well, if you're going to be mortal, you had better eat your food. You're going to give me a complex if I'm scarfing my food and you aren't." Her tone is light and a little sassy, but her eyes and face are kind and sympathetic.

He forces himself to smile and take very large, loud bite of food, drawing the surprised attention of the two men at the nearby table. After he swallows the bite, though, he pushes the plate away and sighs, "I am sorry, Love. I am afraid that I just do not have much of an appetite..."

Sarah snickers, but then places her head on his shoulder again and wraps her arms around him. "I appreciate your effort... that's okay. I understand. Today's the first day I've been hungry in... awhile." She lifts her head and an arm to finish off the rest of her eggs. "Waitress!" she calls, politely, raising a hand to get the woman's attention, "Check please?"

(End of the day's writing)

As they go to the front to pay the bill, Jareth hangs back a bit. Sarah can feel his eyes on her, watching her every move.

The fact that he is watching her sparks her curiosity... but, especially considering that she's under tight scrutiny from the hostess and their waitress, she lets him watch. She's sure that if there is something she ought to know, he'll say something.

She fishes the money from her purse, counting it carefully, including the tip. As she pays, she lifts her eyes to meet those of the hostess. The woman's face is slightly resentful. Sarah just grins, smirking a little, before pocketing her receipt and turning back towards Jareth and heading to the door.

As they walk towards the car, Jareth lags a little. When she looks at him, his eyes are scanning the dark town around them, but when she does not look at him, she can feel him staring at her.

The more she feels his eyes on her, the more self-conscious she becomes. While getting into the car, she nonchalantly runs her hands down the back of her jeans, checking that she didn't sit in something. While getting buckled in, she wipes a hand across her face, making sure she doesn't have something there. She even takes a moment to adjust her mirror and reach up and feel her hair - of course, this was also to check on Duncan, who _had_ been making his faint snoring noises that sound like a small bee, but who had been a little quiet in the last five minutes. Reaching back, she felt him. He nuzzled her fingers a little, then curled up again and went back to snoring.

He is very quiet on the ride home, watching her.

The silence is not oppressive or awkward, but Sarah is quite aware of his gaze. _What is it? Is it just... me? Or... what?_

They reach his apartment complex and take the stairs - he lets her go first, always staying a step or two behind, just watching.

As they reach the door to his apartment, he softly says her name. When she turns, Jareth is directly behind her. Before she can really react, one of his hands goes to her waist, the other to the back of her neck. He presses her to the door with his body and his lips find hers with an almost desperate heat.

Sarah squeaks in surprise - no one has _ever_ kissed her like that - and is, at first too surprised to even move. But, his lips are heated against hers and she can feel his hands... _his hands_... A wicked fire begins rolling through her, beginning where his hands touch her, and spreading outward to her limbs. She grips the back of his shirt, which she now notices is fairly thin, and her mouth moves with his.

The hand at her back sweeps slowly up as he leans further into her. He cannot be close enough to her right now. His mouth releases hers just long enough for him to gasp, "Gods, Sarah, what you do to me." Then he is kissing her again, his tongue sweeping across her lips.

A shrill sort of gasp escapes her mouth - but in doing so, she opens to him, and then coherent thought escapes her. Tighter he presses her against the door, his hand moving upwards, and she's squirming inside because everything is _on fire_. Her breathing is erratic; she has to break away from his mouth to get a full gasp of air, and it's only for a second because his mouth is there again... And she can't fight it. A growing part of her wonders why she would even want to.

But part of her feels like she's falling, or slipping, or otherwise becoming lost. With a frantic sort of urgency, she struggles, moving her hands up from where they gripped him around his middle, to up around his neck. She holds on tight, kissing him back feverishly, one of her hands tangling in his hair.

There is a highly disgruntled growl that neither seems to notice. Duncan, angry at being disturbed from his comfy spot in Sarah's hair, glides down to curl up by the door. Silly mistress. He'll just have to follow her to wherever, but meanwhile he's going to snooze by the door, as her hair is getting not so comfy at the moment.

Jareth is drowning in her and it is bliss. She is in his arms, she is responding to his passion, and nothing else matters. But this cannot continue or he will lose control completely. No one has ever affected him like this. Regretfully, he breaks the kiss, turning her in his arms so that he can lean against the door, still holding her to him. Tilting his head back against the door, his breathing heavy, he says in a low voice, almost a moan, "Sarah..."

It takes a long moment for Sarah's vision to clear. Her heart is beating frantically, she's gasping for breath against him, and she is so dizzy that the hallway is swirling. She grips his shoulders, thankful that he's holding her, because her knees are beyond weak. She splutters, trying to gather her thoughts, but they don't want to come... she's still so hazy from the desire that had ripped through her... no one had ever brought her to feel that way, and the sensation itself was new and... _intense_.

"Ah... Jareth..." she finally manages, "Glad... one of us could... stop... oh," her head falls forward, thunking on his chest, "You make me drunk."

He grins, wordlessly stroking her back and contemplating to himself that perhaps this is not _so_ bad after all.

She inhales his scent and smiles against him. "You smell good..." she forces her head up to stare, hazily, into his eyes, "Everything about you is completely intoxicating. I was going to say that I needed to get going, but... " she sighs and rests her head on his chest, "I really shouldn't drive like this..."

He gives her a devilish grin, "My couch is always at your disposal."

She snorts and then giggles against his chest, "And where would _you_ be, if I had your couch, hmm?"

He pretends to consider, "Well... I suppose I could sleep in the shower. Or there is always the lovely yellow floor." He drops his voice to a purr, "Or, of course, we could share."

His voice sends chills down her spine, and she inhales sharply, before groaning against him. "I think after the charming display we just put on for all your neighbors, sharing with you _now _might not be as safe as it was the last time we shared." She lifts her head and touches his cheek with her hand, "Don't think I'm not _awfully_ tempted, though."

He leans his cheek into her hand and closes his eyes, his expression slightly regretful. "Yes, I suppose you must go..."

Mimicking the action he so frequently does to her, she smiles and stretches her hand up a little further, tucking some of his hair behind his ear, her fingers stroking the it's tip tenderly. "I'll be back in the morning... well, that is, I'll be back after I've gotten a few hours sleep."

His breath hisses out and his hand flashes up to gentle catch her wrist. He opens his eyes to give her a dark stare, "Do you have _any_ idea what it does to me when you do that?"

She looks startled - especially since last time she touched his ear, she was certain that he _didn't_ like it, and was annoyed with her for touching him there. "Um..." she drops her gaze, "No, I guess I don't... I did that to you before, didn't I? I'm sorry..." the apology came out before she could stop it.

He brings her hand around to kiss the back of it. "Silly girl, stop apologizing for doing things that I am _certainly_ not complaining about." He gives her another look.

She looks surprised, then grins brightly - a little mischievously - and says, "So... you _like_ it when I touch your ears?"

In lieu of an answer, his eyelids flutter closed and he growls softly.

She giggles a little nervously, "That's good... 'cause I love your ears... they fascinate me..."

Completely aware of the dangerously thin line she walks by her actions, she snakes both her arms up his chest, unable to resist. She brushes her palms against the sides of his neck and jaw, then turns her hands and slithers her fingers behind his ears, gently caressing their shape with her thumbs.

"Dear Chaos..." he murmurs, allowing his head to sink back against the door again, his expression strained. "Precious, you are going to drive me mad." His hands, at her waist, tremble slightly against her skin.

Smiling and certain that she's tempted fate (along with his restraint... and her own) enough for one day, she takes her hands back down his neck. "Well, I can't very well have you mad, can I?" She then chuckles and runs her hands down over his biceps and forearms, "I think we're _both_ quite drunk on the other... which is just another indicator that I should probably get going."

He sighs softly and sags a little as she takes her hands away, breathing shallow. Without opening his eyes, he smiles a little and says, "While I am in complete agreement that you have utterly intoxicated me, I am slightly less convinced of the latter part of that statement." He pulls her a little closer, possessively.

She laughs, "I've got to get some sleep some time, and I _will_ be back tomorrow..." She places her hands on his chest, fiddling with his shirt a little, her face wry, "Besides, if I stay, at this rate, you and I are going to get ourselves into quite the bunch of mischief," she looks up at him, batting her eyes, "And that would most likely mean I would not be getting any sleep." She tried to keep it back, but her cheeks flushed pink anyway.

He smiles at her blush but then sobers. Running a hand through her hair, he says, "I've lived more than 2000 years without you and yet, now, the thought of being away from you for a few hours seems the worst kind of doom."

She smiles up at him, lovingly. "I've lived barely a hundreth of that, but even so, this is so..." she laughs, "So ridiculously sudden! Two months now and a good portion of that we were arguing, and still..." her face sobers, "_Two weeks_ was all it took to know that you are... the one. The _only_ one." She stares into his eyes for a few moments, then she grins.

"Here... how about..." she takes her wrist and starts tugging at the purple, flat, rubbery band on her wrist, slipping it off her hand. Holding it up to him, she says, "This is mine... used to be white... anyway. Put it on. Wear it, think of me, and know that I'll be coming back to you soon... and maybe you won't feel so doomed."

He takes the band and examines it with an amused smirk. "What were you doing that you managed to stain this thing with Residue? Not, mind you, that your magic is not a lovely shade of purple, but if you've managed to color something of this size with the Residue, you must be wasting quite a bit of it."

It is a bit of a tight fit, but he slips it onto his wrist and smiles at her. "Thank you," he tells her. "When I wake up in the middle of the night, convinced that I have dreamed this all, I will take comfort in this. However..." he kisses her forehead, "It will not make me miss you any less."

Sarah's eyes go very large, "You recognize the color, then... wow. Erm... I had a bit of a fit... trying to safely create a portal... I..." she sighs, "Kept trying and trying... thing were fine, and... I believe I was thinking too hard on remembering the purple swirls, and I got really angry, and I shouted and this purple goo shot all over... It vanished pretty quickly, but my carpet and the bracelet suffered."

She touches it lightly once he's wearing it. "I'll miss you, too..." she says. Reaching out, she takes his face in her hands and pulls him close, lightly kissing his lips.

He resists the (near overwhelming) urge to deepen the kiss. As she pulls away, his expression twists with frustration. He takes her chin between his fingers and sternly says, "Get enough sleep. I have kept you awake quite long enough. Do not deprive yourself more because of me." Before she can respond, he smiles and gives her head a gentle shake, "And dream of me, while you are at it."

She smiles at him, happily, "I always do... dream of you, that is. Lately, anyway." She grins, "But don't you dare go blaming yourself for my lack of sleep. I could have slept when you did..." she flashes him a sheepish look, "But I was rather enjoying just watching you." She pauses for a moment, looks around, spots Duncan and scoops him up in her hands. He makes a faint growling noise, but otherwise snuggles up against her thumb and goes back to sleep. Turning back to Jareth, she says, "I'll see you soon... I love you."

He lifts a hand towards her, but doesn't touch her. "Goodnight, Beloved." He watches her walk down the hall, not opening the door to return to his apartment until she has descended the stairs.


	5. House Cleaning

**Disclaimer: **None of the authors involved in this story claim ownership of _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters originally found within.

xXx

**Danika's Note: **The day after the reunion...

xXx

**Danika: **Okay, so…

**Marti: **Sarah goes home. On the way, in the car, she cries a little… What Jareth didn't know, when she was fiddling with his shirt, she was able to _feel_ him, with her magic. His curiosity was still there, though muted – it seems inherent in his very being – and she now recognizes the strong love and desire he has for her in the mix… but abounding, all over, she could feel his sadness. She knows what he gave up, that he chose her and her life, throwing away his own… and it breaks her heart.

But, she knows that being sad around him is not going to help. What's done is done. She wants to make his life as wonderful as she can, and give him as much love as she possibly has.

First step – clean up his new home. Sarah is convinced that if she can make his living quarters a little less horrid, he'll feel a little bit better. Plus, it will give her the chance to spend hours with him… and she's really looking forward to that.

No, wait – first step… sleep. Then, wake and email Toby and Sue… then start to load her car with what all she's going to need.

But she can't sleep… she's too giddy. And 'drunk', still. So she takes a sleeping pill, to force herself to get some rest.

**Danika: **Jareth's pretty simple. He goes to sleep- it's not that hard for him, he's still completely exhausted- wakes up, and pretty much just kicks around the apartment, staring at the stain on the wall.

**Marti: **Okay, we'll say she leaves at 2:30am. She's home and in bed by three, knocked out via sleeping pill.

She wakes up at about ten, curses herself for taking the sleeping pill because now it means that she's been away from Jareth longer than she wanted to be, and hurries through her morning routine in, roughly fifteen minutes. By 11, she has, miraculously, managed to haul the supplies she needed (including her vacuum cleaner) to her car. She took thirty minutes at the store, then came and pulled up in front of Jareth's place at 11:30…

**Danika: **Did she write to anyone last night or this morning?

**Marti: **Ack… yes… We'll say that she wrote Sue that night, while everything was fresh on her mind and before she took the sleeping pill, and then she used her Blackberry to email Toby while in line at the store.

**Danika: **Nice, ok. So she arrives. She pulls into the parking lot and spots Jareth sitting on the small patch of grass between the parking and the building. He is sitting with his arms crossed on his knees and his chin resting against them, his eyes closed. He looks a little less worn now, with the sun shining on his face. She can also see a woman watching him from the window of one of the ground-floor apartments (Valarie!). She has a calculating look on her face.

Sarah pulls up in front of him and steps out of the car. She's grinning like an idiot. "Hey stranger," she says to him.

Without opening his eyes, he smiles. "Good morning, Precious. Would you do me a favor?"

**Marti: **(Just FYI… Sarah is wearing scruffy jeans with holes worn in bits of the pockets and knees, a rather loose fitted gray speckled T-shirt with paint smears on it in different places (her cleaning clothes) and has her hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Duncan is perched on her scrunchi.)

Curious, and surprised that he hasn't stood yet – she'd been entertaining ideas of leaping into his arms all morning – she nods, "Anything."

**Danika: **(He is wearing an outfit very similar to the previous night. In fact, she's not entirely certain these are a fresh pair of jeans or not.)

Still without looking at her he says, "Do not look, but perhaps you have noticed the young lady staring at me from the window to our left?"

Sarah bites her lip – it's _so_ hard _not_ to look – and deliberately looks back at her car, instead. "Yes… creepy woman, eyeing my man. I see her. Why?"

His smile grows a bit, "She is my… what did she call it? Landing lady? I rent my room from her. I am afraid that she may have some intentions towards me that are completely unreturned. In fact, given my inability to adequately fill out her rental agreement, I might even believe that it is only due to these intentions that she allowed me in. Convenient at the time, but I believe that I would like to disabuse her of these notions. May I rely upon your help?"

Sarah frowns, then snickers, "What would you like me to do?"

In the same even tone he has been speaking to her since she arrived, he replies, "I would like to you sit down next to me. Then, I would like to kiss you so thoroughly that she will never even consider that I do not utterly belong to you. As an additional bonus, it may even ease some of the ache I have felt since you left, though only, I am sure, a fraction."

Sarah's stomach does a flip. "Ooh," she says, smiling a little and doing a few little side steps as she approaches him, "Sounds like fun… I'm in."

She closes the distance between then, walks around him once, plays with his hair a little, then sits down beside him, her knees pointed towards him .

As she sits, Jareth at last opens his eyes and looks at her. He gives her a tender smile. "Hello, Love."

She smiles back, touching his cheek. "Hello, my Heart," she says in a whisper.

Reaching up to lay a hand lightly on the back of her neck, he leans in to kiss her. It is a light kiss, just a barely-there brush of his lips against hers.

Sarah lets him kiss her, happily. She has no idea what he's wanting to do, exactly, to keep his Landlady at bay, but she's more than happy to play along. A quiet, barely audible, murmur of delight escapes her as his lips brush hers.

He smiles at her murmur and deepens the kiss, though it is still nothing like the desperate need of the previous night. This kiss is light, playful. His fingers curl into her hair (hopefully not upsetting any Mog Lions!) and his other hand moves forward to rest at her waist.

She begins to float and drift… this kiss may not have had the heat of the kiss he'd surprised her with the previous night, but Sarah was enjoying it immensely. She'd been so surprised last night, she had not been able to respond to her liking. His playful kiss was heaven… it made her giddy. She played back, reveling in the sweet, simple feelings he gave her. (her hair is in a ponytail, so if he's curling in the length, he won't disturb Duncan) She rests a hand on the forearm of the arm that is at her waist, and curls the other up to hold the elbow of the one in her hair.

Suddenly he surprises her again by sweeping her backwards to lie on the warm grass. He is propped on one elbow to hover over her, his forearm cushioning her head. His other hand remains on her waist. When her eyes pop open in surprise, he gives her a quick grin before kissing her again, more slowly and deeply this time.

Sarah makes a surprised noise as he sweeps her back, but when she opens her eyes, she gasps. Given the fact that they are technically out in public, her cheeks flame at the intimacy of their position. And then he kisses her… slowly… deeply… and she can feel the fire beginning.

He takes advantage of her gasp to dart his tongue forward to dance with hers. His free hand strokes her side softly, from the base of her ribcage to her hip. He loves the taste of her and the way she responds to him.

Yes, the fire is most definitely there, growing slowly, eating her alive. It's in her stomach, consuming the butterflies (and inhibitions) there. It rages at her side, where he touches her with his hand – she can feel his warmth through her old shirt. At the entrance of his tongue, as she almost squealed, there was a spike in the flames, sending the inferno up her body to settle in her neck and throat. Burning. Slowly roasting. Her leg curls, mostly to give her some way of expressing the squirming she feels inside, and she turns her ankle, rubbing her foot against the side of his calf through his jeans.

Gods, he's drowning in her again. How can she affect him so intimately, with just a touch or a sound? Before he loses himself completely, he forces his mouth from hers, trailing a line of light kisses to her ear. "What do you think, Precious? Have we convinced _Valarie _yet?"

She's melting inside. Absolutely. When he pulls away and whispers in her ear, she is breathing heavily and her head is foggy.

Thank goodness for sunlight. It's about noon, so the sun is high overhead. The piercing brightness helps to clear her thoughts… and remember that people can see them.

She turns her head and kisses his earlobe, her hands resting on his chest, between their bodies. Then she turns back and looks into his eyes, "I think she gets the idea… though, you are gorgeous enough that I won't honestly expect her to give up the fight any time soon." She sighs contentedly and strokes his shoulders, "And what of the ache?"

He grins and nuzzles her neck. "I doubt that I shall ever fully recover. I can only think of one adequate solution."

She smiles, "And what would that be?"

Jareth attempts to keep his voice light, but a note of true longing enters into it, "Never leave me again?"

"Oh… oh, my Heart," she says to him, hearing his longing loud and clear, and she brings her arms up to wrap them around his neck tightly. Speaking into his ear, she says softly, "My Love, my Everything… If I could, I never would. But… you know my heart is always with you, right? You know when… when we are apart, I won't make it any longer than I have to, right?"

He nods and quietly lies with her, his head resting on her shoulder. After a few minutes he asks, in a soft voice, "How did this happen? How did the entire focus of my being shift to you in such a short time? It seems… impossible."

"I don't know," she muses, stroking his hair, "Or why… It makes no sense. What miraculous good deed did I do, or life did I save, to deserve you? I'm not worth..." she trails off, not wanting to finish that thought. "But whatever it is, I love you all the same, and I always will."

He snorts, sitting up and pulling her up along with him. He stares seriously into her eyes and says, "Whatever you were going to say you are not worth, you are and more so. If anyone is not worthy, it is I." He waves a hand, "I am a lying, scheming, baby-snatching villain, remember?"

He smiles and, before she can protest, leans in to kiss her again. When he draws away, he says, "But I am afraid that you are stuck with me, Precious. I will follow you forever. Anywhere."

"_No_," she says, fervently, taking his face with her hands and pulling his forehead to rest against hers, "You are a kind, generous, inquisitive, loving," her voice takes on a raw tone, "_Passionate_ man… the one I happen to be in love with. And you…" her voice cracks, and she drops it to a whisper (just in case Valerie had a window cracked and was listening in) and squeezes her eyes shut, "You gave it all up, for my sake… I can't ever make that up to you, and I _know_ it… but I swear to you that I _will_ spend the rest of my life, trying to, anyway I can."

Sarah's own frustration breaks, and, like a spring, her arms snap out and grab him tightly. She fiercely presses her face into his hair, her eyes still closed, a few tears leaking out at the corners, "I had _better_ be stuck with you, mister. I don't _want_ anyone else, _ever_, and I would die without you, now."

"Sarah," he coos, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap, "Do not think that way. You did not deem me _unworthy_ of my position. You did not impose ridiculous demands upon me as punishment for that which I could not have prevented." He strokes her hair, "I made the choice. I could not accept the task they set me. I could not betray the one I loved."

His voice lowers to a barely audible level, "Besides… I know very well that you would have given up your current life to come be with me."

"I love you…" she says, burying her face down into his shoulder. "I love you so much."

They are quiet for a while. Then Sarah draws back from him, dries her eyes, sniffs, and smiles at him, "I don't know about you, but I didn't come here to cry today. Are we going to overhaul your place, or what?"

He's not entirely sure what she means by 'overhaul', but anything to see her smile. He brushes the tip of his nose against hers and says, "Anything you say, Beloved."

She lifts her self up and stands, brushing the grass off her jeans and starts to brush off her shirt, when she suddenly looks over her shoulder, and then gives him a half-annoyed, half-amused face. "You got grass stains on my shirt, didn't you?"

He grins up at her, "Are you complaining?"

She pretends to consider. "Well," she says, her face very serious, "This shirt _is_ old, anyway, I suppose not…" she grins, deviously, "Besides… that was one thorough kissing you gave me…" she raises one eyebrow and sighs, "the stains are worth it."

He stands and takes her hand to lead her inside. "Good," he says, "I would hate to think that grass stains were a higher priority than a thorough kissing."

She giggles, then tugs him back, "Ooh, wait – we've got stuff in my car that we're going to need…" she looks at the car, looks at the building, back at the car, then frowns and stomps her foot a little. "Crap."

He arches a brow, "Problem?"

She winces and gives him a dry look, "I have a lot of stuff to take up to your place, you live on the fourth floor, and the elevator is out of order." She sighs and stomps to her car, opening the door to the backseat, "It's going to be a long afternoon. We probably ought to start with the food."

As she opens the back door to the car, he comes up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and taking her hand in the other. Into her ear he whispers, "Are you an Enchantress, or aren't you? This is a simple matter. Move the items with your power."

Her eyes closed, she turns her head toward him, "I don't know how… and won't people see?"

He smiles, "Not if you do it correctly. And do not paint your car purple."

She snorts and opens her eyes to glare at him, teasingly, "Oh, ha-ha." She sobers after a minute, and squeezes his hand, "Teach me?" she asks, quietly.

He lifts her hand, stroking the backs of her fingers. "Summon a crystal," he tells her.

She closes her eyes and breathes in and out slowly for a few moments. She flexes her fingers, once, then twice, and when she opens them the second time, there is a crystal resting in her hand. She opens her eyes and smiles, faintly.

He presses a kiss to her temple, "Good girl. Now turn the crystal. Focus your energy into the crystal. Separate it into the essential elements. Bring forth Air and Earth. Tie them together with Chaos. Spin those through the crystal."

This takes longer, more concentration. Sarah focuses her energy easily enough and brings forth Air and Earth, but getting them to spin through the crystal with the Chaos gives her a struggle. She bites her lip in concentration. Finally, the pieces come together as they should, and she is able to do as she'd been told. She exhales with a little puff of breath.

"Good, good," he murmurs, hypnotically. "Now take the energy in the crystal, spin it _through _the crystal. Wrap it around the things in your car. Cover them completely, on all sides. Draw the energy tightly around them."

This comes surprisingly easy. Sarah could feel it inside the crystal in her hand, and spinning it out seemed as natural as creating the crystal. Once it was out… it was ready to do with as she pleased. Closing her eyes, she could feel it split through the air, into the car, into the trunk. She wove it around this and that, it stretched willingly, covering all she could think of, coating it. Once she felt it was covered, she tightened it… drew it in. _Tighter_, she told herself, _tighter_… no gaps, no mistakes… _tighter_…

She felt it snag. Any tighter, and something would explode. She froze, holding it where it was. "Okay…" she breathed, daring not to move and make a mistake.

He grins and gives her waist a squeeze, impressed with the ease with which she accomplishes this. "Perfect," he breathes, "Now you have a cord of power extending from you, to the crystal, to the items. Do you feel it?"

"Uh-huh," she nods, her voice breathy and distant sounding. "It's… _tight_…"

"Good," he says, "It should be tight. That means they are secure. Now you need to pull. This is important, you need to pull the cord itself. Do not draw the energies tighter around the items. Pull them. Pull them to the crystal. Can you do that, Precious?"

"I can," she says, her voice still airy and far off. She pulls… at first, it feels like she's hitting the snag again, pulling it tighter, so she changes, pulling from the cord and ignoring the items themselves. If she thinks of them, they feel too heavy, but with her cord, they're just items, and the number of them isn't important. Slowly, but with increasing speed, she pulls…

He shifts his hands to her shoulders and braces, which is a good thing because the magic snaps like a rubber band. Sarah would have staggered back, had he not been holding her. He laughs, wrapping his arms fully around her shoulders and kissing her ear, "You did it! That was perfect."

The force of the magic snapping is jarring to her, but then Jareth's arms are around her. For a moment her head is fuzzy, but the kiss to her ear makes her blink. "I… whoa, I did it." She looks around, then turns and throws her arms around him, "I did it!" she squeals with absolute delight an, in her excitement (plus, being the affectionate thing that she is) she pulls back and kisses him on the mouth.

Then she draws back and sways a little. "Whoa… now I'm a tad light headed…"

Grinning, he takes the crystal from her hand, lest she drop it. He holds it up for her to see, still keeping his other arm around her. "Be careful, Love," he says, "All of those items are now in here." He does some sort of tricky thing flipping it around his hand, then holds it out for her.

She clings to him, but grins, "Show off," she says. She stands there for a minute, her head against him, until the stars in her vision fade. Then, she takes the crystal from him. "Now we go up to your place, right?"

He kisses her forehead. "Yes."

When they arrive on the fourth floor, just outside his apartment, Jareth hesitates. He stares at the door, a scowl on his face.

Sarah rubs his arm. "What is it?" she asks, seeing his hesitation. "C'mon, you can tell me."

"I accepted this place as my temporary home because it was the only place that would accept me." He glances at her, "But… I am ashamed for you to be here. You deserve better." He sighs and turns his eyes back to the door. "I am a burden for you, now. I know that." She opens her mouth to argue, but he holds up a finger, forestalling her. "It may be a burden you are good enough to readily accept, but that does not make it any less true. But, Sarah…" He jaw clenches, "I swear to you that it will not stay this way."

Sarah shakes her head and reaches out with her free hand (her other still holding the crystal) and gives his hand a squeeze. "You are never a burden to me, regardless of what you might say. These are hard times… for both of us. It's not you or me, it's _us_ now, you see? I want to make it perfectly clear here that whatever goes wrong for you isn't just your problem that I'm meddling with… I know you would stand by me and work with me, were the situation reversed, wouldn't you? I see this as no different." She quietly approaches him, sliding her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. "You deserve better, too. I know this place is what it is – just temporary – and of course things will not stay as they are. They're only going to get better from here… I have faith in you."

He sighs and strokes the back of her neck with his fingertips, staring into space over her head. "I will. I simply do not know how. I was…" he hesitates, as if the words are painful for him, "I was born and raised to be the Goblin King. I doubt those skills are particularly sought after in the Aboveground job market."

She snickers and looks up at him, "Well, I'm certain you have other qualities that would make you valuable as an employee. And, don't underestimate my connections. I make friends very easily… and therefore I know people. But, come on, lets get your place looking nicer, and then we'll talk job options."

He nods and reaches in his pocket. He pulls out a key ring with a single key on it and holds it out to her.

She looks at the key and then the door. She blinks a little perplexedly, but takes it from him and starts to unlock the door.

He waits for her to enter.

She opens the door, enters, then hands the key back to him.

He rolls his eyes. "Precious, that one is yours."

Her eyes widen and she looks at him, a surprised smile on her face, "Really? I get the spare key?"

He arcs a brow at her. "Who else would I give it to? Valarie?"

She scowls, "Oh, HECK no. I swear if she even _thinks_ about coming in here…" she lowers her voice to a growl and looks to the side, at no one, "She's the Landlady, she probably has her own copy anyway… ick…" Shaking her head as if to clear it from her dark thoughts, she smiles brightly to him, "I just meant that I'm flattered you trust me with it…" she bites her lip and looks at him playfully, "I might use the key to sneak in."

He smirks, closing the door. "Oh dear, you might steal my silver." He turns to face her, mock surprise on his face, "Oh wait. I do not have any silver."

"Oh dear, no silver?" she asks, looking at him with an overly-innocent expression. "Well, if I break in, I'll have to steal a kiss instead."

He shakes his head, "I am afraid that would be quite impossible."

She raises her eyebrows, "Oh? And why is that?"

He leans back against the door and crosses his arms. "For you, they would always be given freely, of course, Precious."

She smirks at him, "Still might be fun to steal them, from time to time." She holds up the crystal. "Okay, time to help me get my stuff out."

"Tsk, you Williams children. You always expect me to simply hand you the answers." He indicates the large amount of empty space in the center of the room. "Simply toss it there and cut the spell."

She gives him a look, "Well, it's not like I know these things, you know." she eyes the crystal warily, "All I have to do is toss it? That's it?"

"And cut the spell. You must do it quickly and all at once or there could be… awkward consequences." He averts his eyes from her own, his cheeks coloring.

She eyes him closely, "Okay, first, how do I cut the spell, and second," she hesitates, a smile tugging at her lips, "What do you mean by 'awkward consequences'?"

He makes a cutting motion in the air with his hand, "You just… cut it. Sever the flow of power that maintains it. But if you unravel the elements, rather than simply cutting them, you would reverse the spell, instead of ending it. You see?" He shifts, uncomfortably.

She shakes her head, confused, "I'm not sure I get it… I just…" she looks at him, "Cut off the power that I am putting into it? Oy… I'll try…" her look grows more stern, "What are you not telling me? What would be so 'awkward' here, that you aren't telling me?"

He sighs. "And she calls me inquisitive. Precious, the spell you cast pulled those items into the crystal. If you were to reverse it, instead of simply ending it, the items would come out but…" He flushes, "You would go in. I spent a very uncomfortable two days in one of those things once, before Father found the crystal in my room and figured out what had happened. I was in quite a lot of trouble for that. I was not supposed to be doing spells of that level, at that age."

Sarah looked taken aback – this was not the answer she had thought to hear, though what she had been expecting, she wasn't sure – but then started to snicker, "Well, that's an interesting image… a tiny Jareth, in a crystal…" seeing him frown, she coughs and sobers, "Okay, so toss and cut."

She holds the crystal in her hand and closes her eyes, recalling the feeling of her powers and the cord that had pulled her things into the crystal. She could feel it, faintly, but still there.

It made her nervous, and for a split second, she didn't think she would make it. The more she thought of it, the more afraid she was that it would unravel and pull her in. But, then…

If she got sucked in, Jareth would have to use his magic. And, sure, he would he happy to get her out, but undoubtedly broody at having had to use his magic at all. That was not something she really wanted to bring up… right now, at least.

She pictured a guillotine in her mind, her lips pressed into a firm, resolved line. Tossing the crystal, she let the blade fly down, cutting the connection.

The crystal explodes in a silent burst of purple glitter. It fills the room, blowing about as if in a snowstorm, blinding them both momentarily. Jareth immediately reaches for Sarah amongst the chaos and pulls her back against him. The sparkles fade relatively quickly and the items are sitting in a pile in the middle of the yellow carpet. Sarah and Jareth stand very still for a moment, both taken slightly aback by it all. At last, Jareth blinks and says, "Very good, Precious, but we really need to work on your control. You use enough magic to cause an earthquake, for something very small."

She's slightly shaken. Just a bit. "Whoa…" she says, then clears her throat, "Okay, yeah… probably coated the stuff too thickly. I, apparently," she flicks the purple band on his wrist, "Have problems with using too much magic." She moves to her pile of stuff and begins to sift through it. "Do you have an appetite today?"

He glances at the off-white walls, yellowing near the ceiling, and murmurs, "Pity, they would probably look better in purple." He watches her searching through the pile, "A bit…"

She grins up at him, holding up two bags she managed to locate, "Good. I brought supplies!" One bag has the deli symbol on it from the local grocery store, the other (and a few more amid her things) have simply the grocery store name on it. "And a few treats, too."

Jareth, of course, does not recognize the symbol, but recognizes the name. Smothering the immediate wave of guilt he feels that she is purchasing food supplies for him, he kneels in front of her. "Oh?"

She nods, noticing the strange look in his eyes. She gives him a stern expression, "This is just for now, okay? Just until you get your feet under you, and can repay me." She pushes the brown, plain grocery store bags to the side, "These go either in your fridge or in a cupboard, but these," she pulls the deli bag over, "Are for us to share today. A few sandwiches, some other deli stuff and… well, I saw these and thought you might enjoy them later…" she holds up a box with a clear lid. Inside are chocolate donuts with colorful frosting drizzled across the top.

Under his breath, he mutters, "Great stars I do not deserve you…" He drops down to sit next to her, leaning his head against her shoulder. More loudly, he says, "Thank you, Beloved."

She sighs and rests her head on his, "I love it when you say that…" she says, softly. Then she pulls her head up and looks at him, "So what do you say? If you're hungry, we can eat some now, or we can get started on the cleaning up."

He eyes the bags distantly. "I am not particularly hungry now, Precious. However, if you are, please eat." He closes his eyes and snakes an arm around her waist. "I am happy to wait right here."

She smiles and leans over to kiss his cheek, warmly. "No, I'm fine. Let's get going here, see if we can't make this place a little perkier."

With a small smile, he dips his head to kiss her collarbone, just at the neck of her shirt. "I can't think of anything that would improve the room more than your presence."

She gasps and a red hue spreads up her chest. "Well," she says, a little breathlessly, "I'm here, and I'm certain we could still improve it…"

He raises a hand to her hair, gently tilting her head back so that he can nuzzle the skin at the base of her throat, laying soft kisses against her pulse. "Mmm, but I find that I really don't mind it all that much right now…"

She giggles as a tremble shoots down her spine. "You, sir, are stalling," her eyes drift close, "I can tell. We'll never get anything done, at this rate…"

His only response is a pleased hum as he pulls her earlobe between his teeth. She can feel his warm breath playing across her ear. His free hand caresses her outer thigh from hip to knee where she sits cross-legged next to him.

She lets out a high-pitched noise, something between another giggle and a sigh. At first she tries to pull away from him – they really _do_ have work to do – but she quickly gives up the idea. She lets her hands roam, one wrapping around the back of his neck, for something to hold on to, and the other slowly entwining in the front of his shirt.

With one hand, Jareth teases the fine hairs at the back of her neck, his other dancing up to her waist, dipping beneath her shirt to roam lightly over her skin there. Giving her neck, just below the ear, a light nip, he purrs, "My precious, precious Sarah…"

Her breath hitches at the touch of his hand at her waist. Her head is becoming fuzzy. "J…Jareth…" she manages, the hand behind his neck now pulling him closer. The other hand clenches tightly at the fabric of his shirt. "Oh my…"

"Oh yes, yours," he says, sliding his hand up her side, all the way to the base of her ribcage, where he delicately brushes her bare skin with the tips of his fingers in slow, nearly tickling, sweeps. "Forever and ever and ever…" with each word he places a light kiss along her jaw line until the last is punctuated by a gentle nip at her lower lip.

Goose bumps rise on her arms and another tremble vibrates through her. She nips right back at him, without thinking, and then pulls his head a fraction of an inch closer, kissing him hard.

A pleased growl rises in Jareth's throat and the hand at her side sweeps around to the small of her back, swiftly pulling her into his lap as he meets her kiss with equal fervor. The hand at her neck rises to tug the ponytail holder from her hair, tossing it carelessly aside as he tangles his fingers in the dark cascade.

Her lips move with his, a groan emerging from deep in her throat. Her hand that had been holding a fistful of his shirt, slides around him as he pulls her into his lap, her hand sliding up and beneath it, her palm caressing the smoothness of his side and back.

The hand at her neck drops to join the other, encircling her waist beneath her shirt and pulling her tight against him. He releases her mouth, though not without pulling her lip between his teeth again. "Sarah," he breathes, "How is it you consume my mind so completely in your flames?" His fingers trail slowly down her spine until they meet the barrier of her jeans.

"Dunno," she mutters, her head tilting to the opposite side of his neck as her hand, "'S only fair… you're the one who sets me on fire…" she lightly chews on the corner of his jaw, then kisses his neck. The hand resting on his back slides higher beneath his shirt, running over his flexing muscles…

There is an odd, tiny, growling sound, and a flick at her shoulder. "Not now, Duncan…" she mutters, keeping her attentions on Jareth's neck.

He sighs happily, his eyes drifting closed as his fingers continue to brush, feather-light, across her back and sides. "How could I have possibly existed without you?" he murmurs, fuzzily.

"Mmm…." she murmurs, her mouth slowly moving down to his shoulder, "It was fate, you know…" she kisses him there, "It brought us together almost as soon as I came into existence… we were..."

Sarah is interrupted again, by Duncan. "Urgh, what do you _want_?" she says, drawing her head up to look at the Mog Lion, who had swooped down to land on her shoulder. He had jumped off to go hunt in Jareth's apartment once she had come in the door, and she knows that he never bothers her unless…

Duncan's ears twitch upward in delight at her recognition. He looks at her, almost a question in his eyes. He's waiting for her to tell him what to do with his latest find…

… the still twitching cockroach, caught in his teeth.

"GYAAAAAHH!" she screams, throwing herself backwards. Duncan merely leaps off her shoulder and glides to the floor.

"Ahhh, ewww! Put it down, put it down!" she shrieks, looking ready to gag. Duncan obeys, though reluctant to let it go.

The roach twitches, Sarah screams, and, as they _always_ do, it runs towards her. She screams again and, without thinking, she throws her hand at it, as if to throw a heavy object at it. The roach flips over, as if it shocked, before it swells and explodes in a small, gooey heap.

Sarah looks mortified. Her mouth hanging open, she looks at Jareth, "I killed it."

Jareth stares at it for a moment, then gives her a droll look. "Well at least its innards seem to match my carpet."

"Oh gosh," she hides her face beneath her hands, "We need to clean, badly…" then there's a strange noise in her throat and she peeks from between her fingers. Her voice is small, frightened, "I killed something with magic, Jareth."

He stands and moves to her, wrapping her comfortingly in his arms. "What would you have done, had you no access to your magic, Precious?"

"Stomped it," she says to his chest, "But with magic… it feels more dangerous. I zap them with magic, I don't kill them. I never wanted to…" she trails off, just hugging him.

He strokes her hair, "You must learn to control the strength you put into your casting, but even more so, you must stop fearing your magic. It obeys you, Beloved. When you take control of it, it will only do what you wish." He glances at the mess and makes a face, "Besides, if you had not popped it, I would have stomped it myself."

"I'm trying…" she says, then sighs and snuggles against his chest, "It's easier when you're around. I feel safe with you. Ever since you showed up, that night, when I got home from the hospital. The moment I saw your face," she sighs and squeezes him tightly, "I knew you would never let me get hurt. There was nothing more to fear."

He sighs, content to hold her. "You must know that I would lay my life before anything that tried to touch you." Dipping his head, he kisses her temple, "And I will teach you, so that you will have no fear of that which comes from within."

"I know, and I trust you," she pulls a wry face, "Unfortunately, I'm not so trusting of your apartment." She looks up at him, "Come on, its time we got started. Once we get this place in better condition, you can kiss me all you want."

He grins, "Promise?"

She rolls her eyes at him, but still smiles. "Yes, yes. Let's just get started, okay?"

Sarah moves to the bags she brought. Standing beside the bags is a pile of items that had been in her trunk, one of which is a black vacuum cleaner, on its side. She directs Jareth towards the bags of groceries, instructing him to put them away in his kitchen, cold things in the fridge, boxed things in the cupboard. She also gives him specific instructions – since this is his stuff, and he needs to know what it is and all that – that if he does not know what something is or has any sort of question, to ask her.

While Jareth gets to the task she asked of him, Sarah approaches the couch with a large can of extra-strength Woollight.

Jareth quickly deposits the food items as she directed then turns to watch her.

Sarah first plugs in a small black device and turns it on, filling the room with music. It definitely makes it easier to clean when she can dance around as she does so.

She pulls the cushions off the couch and begins spraying the foam everywhere. Seeing that he's finished with the food, she rummages in her items and retrieves another can, showing him how to use it, and instructing him to cover his carpet with it.

(That reminds her that there is still a smushy roach on the carpet. She quickly cleans that up and moves on)

She covers the couch, then uses the remainder of the can on the carpet with Jareth. After the stuff has set in (and I know nothing much of woollight cleaner, I'm so guessing) she plugs in the vacuum and cleans it up. Then she starts on the carpet.

Once that is taken care of, she hands Jareth a spray bottle of Fabreeze, instructing him to spray it anywhere that is 'smelly', including his carpet. She has another bottle that she uses on the couch.

Once she finishes with the couch, she moves back to her items. She has brought with her a floral picture in a thin frame, which she hangs over the stain on the wall, a potted fern (a live one. If she's going to be there any length of time, Duncan will need it) which she puts on his table for now, and a cheap, but effective sleeping bag.

This, she unrolls and zips up, felt side out, around the couch cushions. She places them back on the couch, then brings out her finishing touch for now – a throw. Designed to cover ugly couches completely, she opens the package and throws it over the top of the couch and tucks it under the edges.

Once done, she turns to Jareth and smiles.

He straightens from the ancient stove he had been attempting to scrub while she worked on the couch. He stares at her wordlessly for a moment, a tiny smile playing at his lips.

She's also brought a mop and some Lysol cleaner for the kitchen floor, but at the moment, the music is in her ears and she's got other ideas. She leans the mop against the wall and approaches Jareth, her hips swaying to the music a little bit. Sitting the bottle of cleaner on the stove, she takes his hands and pulls him away from his cleaning. "Dance with me?" she asks, softly.

Jareth's smile turns to a toothy grin as he allows her to draw him after her. "Are you sure, Precious? You seemed awfully eager to get away, the last time I danced with you."

"I had a deadline," she shrugs, "I was running late. And the other faces were bothering me. Now," she reaches out and hooks two fingers in the belt loops of his jeans, pulling him closer and swaying to the music, "I've got no other pressing appointments, we have loads of time, and it's just you and me…"

"You and me," he agrees, his voice low. "I like the sound of that…" He wraps his arms around her hips, placing his hands perhaps a bit lower than strictly necessary, and matches her movements as he leans in close.

Sarah blushes at his touch. She lifts her hands up and deposits them on his shoulders, her fingers twisting in his hair a little as she does so. She says nothing, just stares up into his eyes as they make small movements about the kitchen.

Jareth, being Jareth, is not content with this and quickly turns their simple dance into something more elaborate. He guides her around the kitchen and living room, more and more quickly until Sarah is certain they will run into something. Somehow, though, he is always in control, his body pressed close to hers, though their movement borders on rhythmic chaos. It is sensual and exhilarating and his eyes dance with pleasure as he stares into hers.

She grins at him, smiling a little. Of course he would want to make even their dance more interesting. "Like I once said," she says, "Happiness suits you." They are quiet for a few more erratic turns, then a question occurs to her, "Hm. Mind if I ask you something?"

He spins her around once, then pauses long enough to say, "Anything, Beloved," before swinging into motion again.

"What's your last name?" He looks perplexed for a moment, and she smiles and clarifies, "Your family name. Do you have one? I'm just curious. I've never seen you use one, and neither did your mother… if you don't have one, we'll have to create one for you, I'm thinking."

He frowns a little, his movements slowing. "We do not use family names Underground. Our lives are so long and families so small that it is not really necessary. In formal situations, I might be announced as Jareth, son of Baldrik and Amara, but nothing beyond that." He scowls slightly, "I suppose I will have to take one for myself, while I am here."

The scowl fades and he shrugs indifferently, "You chose."

She rubs his neck and shoulders, comfortingly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you with that. But," she shrugs, "It is something we need to think about it. People here are so numerous… too many of the same names. Admittedly," she smiles at him, lovingly, "I would guess that there is only one 'Jareth', but the tradition is the same. Not to mention the fact that if you want a job, you'll need a last name for their records."

She thinks about it for a few minutes, "I won't call you Smith – too plain, too ordinary. What else… hmm…"

He represses a sigh, hiding his irritation. He knew that he would be creating a new identity here, he supposes that he should have considered before that he would need a new name for it. Still, it feels as if he is marring the one thing he has taken from the Underground unsoiled by the High King's idiotic demands. But it is for her.

"Your father's name was Baldrik?" she asks, thoughtfully. "Interesting. Not a name you hear everyday, for sure. You know… there was a girl I went to school with. I knew her all through my school years, because her last name was so close to mine. Athena _Williamson_. I still remember her. We never became much of friends, though, despite always being next to each other in line, when students were arranged by their last names."

He hesitates a moment, stopping their dancing altogether. Slowly, he raises a hand to run a finger down her cheek. "Couldn't I simply take _your _name?"

"Well," she says before really considering his words, "Might be a tad awkward…" a thicker meaning runs over mind and she looks at him, her eyes round, "Wait, what?"

"I know that it is _traditional_ for the woman to take the man's name, but would it be considered too improper for me to take yours?"

"Take mine? Traditional…? You… do you mean…?" she swallows, blinking her eyes, "Are you… are you asking… What are you saying here?"

He stares at her, baffled. "When we marry," he says, slowly, "Could I not take your name? Perhaps I misunderstand how it works Above…"

"No,no," she says absently, her eyes growing distant. "That's how it… works…" she swallows and licks her lips, "Marry?"

His grip on her loosens, his eyes shifting from confusion to fear, "Do you not wish to be wed?"

She closes her eyes and smiles a little. "You misunderstand," she says, softly, trembling, "I have _always _wished it…" she bites her lip, her eyes still closed. "Marriage is an important thing. A good thing. I always hoped… _dreamed_… but never thought…" she trails off, a little choked up. She opens her eyes, and looks up at him, her eyes shining, "Are you… asking me?"

He gives her a slightly embarrassed, lopsided smile. "Sarah," he says, "You are… everything, now. I cannot even conceive of my life without you. I suppose that… it did not occur to me that I should ask. I assumed it was a given."

"Well," she says while looking downward, her cheeks pink, "There's a… a sort of... traditionally romantic thing about the asking. I guess I kinda assumed it was a given, too. It's a pity you missed the end of that last movie we watched," she says, quietly, "You would have seen his proposal to her…" she blushes again. "It's more ceremony, I would suppose. Some men make big productions of asking women to marry them, with lots of people around to see, some just make it simple and sweet, whispering it quietly when the two are alone. I…" she looks up at him, worriedly, "I certainly don't mean to pressure you or anything… I most definitely wasn't going to even bring it up. Yet, at least. Though," she gives him a wry look, her blush going scarlet, "At the rate you and I seem to be going, it was bound to come up sooner or later."

He lowers his eyes for a moment and, when his gaze returns to hers again, there is frustration there. He mutters, "I do not know how to do this correctly… for you… However, in the Underground…"

He steps back from her, his hands coming up to catch her own and gently untangle them from around his neck. Gazing at her with a solemn intensity, he places both of her hands against his chest, palms to his heart. He slowly slides his hands up her arms to cup her cheeks, his thumbs brushing softly under her eyes. Drawing her a step closer, he speaks in a quiet murmur, "My heart beats for you, my Sarah. Will you be my…" he fumbles for a moment as his mouth begins to form one word, then stops abruptly. With a rough shake of the head, he tries again, "Will you be my wife?"

Tears instantly spring to her eyes, her heart pounding mercilessly against her ribcage. "Yes," she says breathlessly, "Heavens and earth, oh Jareth," she's shaking all over. She pulls her hands from his chest and cups his face, "Yes, I will," she pulls him close and kisses him heatedly.

His fingers slide from her cheeks to the sides of her neck as he returns her kiss, keeping it soft and tender. He draws back just enough to breathe, "My Sarah…"

"Yes," she whispers, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment, tears clinging to her lashes, "Always yours… forever… my Jareth…"

He wraps his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close and leaning his cheek against her forehead. He holds her silently, time losing all meaning.

Sarah wraps her arms around his middle, holding on to him tightly. How did she get him? Things feel so impossible, but at the same time… she is loving every moment of it. _I'm going to marry Jareth… he and I, together… starting a family… Mr. and Mrs… um… _

She pulls back a little, "What about… Baldrikson?"

He blinks at her, his mind somewhere else completely. "Baldrikson?"

She smiles up at him. "For your name. The _Williamson_ thing reminded me of it, and I started to bring it up, but…" she snuggles against his chest, "You thoroughly distracted me." She holds him close for a second, then pulls back again, "But, what do think? Baldrikson, after your father? I mean, if you really wanted, you could take my name, but you'll need a job soon and any sort of wedding would be a little ways off at least…" she smiles softly, lowering her eyes, "But I'd much rather tie myself to _you_, anyway I can."

"Hmm, Baldrikson," he says, as if tasting the word. "Well, if Mumsie weren't so furious with me that she could flay me alive, I am certain that she would approve." He smirks at her, "And you would make a lovely Mrs. Baldrikson."

Her eyes get a little wider with wonder and she smiles at him, her throat a bit tight. "I…" she laughs slightly, "Is it too silly to say that I can't wait to be your wife? After such short a time? Because… it's true," she leans up to him, still not relinquishing her hold on his waist, inching her mouth to his, "It will… be an honor to be Mrs. Baldrikson…"

He runs his fingers through her (still loose?) hair, leaning into her as well. "If I could, I would marry you today." He blinks and backs up a little, "Can I?"

An absolute shock goes through her, an intense tingling sensation rocketing up her spine. Marry Jareth? Today?? She bites her lip, pondering… she, personally, had nothing against it… and then, hey, they wouldn't have to worry about his apartment at all, would they? He could just move in with her…

Shoot. She knows they can't. At the very least, if they went to City Hall, he would still need paperwork, wouldn't he? She highly doubts that anyone would let them marry, without some sort of documentation. At the most, her parents will skin her alive. So will Toby. And she doesn't want to even think about what _his_ mother would do…

She grimaces and frowns, "We can't… my family doesn't even know you and I are together, much less in love, much less engaged…" she looks up at him slowly, "And you know Mumsie would never forgive you if you married me and did not even tell her about it beforehand." She sighs, a little down – it had been such a wonderful high, to think of being his wife, so quickly, "There are a lot of motions we'll have to go through, first… unfortunately."

He looks frustrated, "How long?"

She winces, afraid to tell him. "Well…" she begins, uncertainly, "Courtships and engagements Aboveground vary in length… as for courtship, dating, that would, typically, last six months to a year at the least. As for an engagement… I've seen people be as short as two months and as long as two years, depending on their relationship…"

She sees the look on his face and smiles, reassuringly, her hands coming up to rub across his chest and collar bone, "I won't wait that long – my family can just swallow it down – but… I do need a little time. Time for them to know for sure that I do love you, that this isn't an infatuation that will fade in a few weeks, and time to prepare for a wedding."

He sighs and forces the impatient look from his face. Leaning his forehead against hers, he mutters, "I suppose I should not complain. Courtship in the Underground is expected to last _much_ longer than that. Especially for royalty."

He gives her a dramatic pout. "It's not fair."

She smiles, stroking the sides of his face, "I know it's not fair… but it won't be too long. D'you think you could wait…" she thinks about it, wondering what length of time will save her from as much wrath from her family and friends as possible, "… Two or three months?"

With a playful scowl, he replies, "I suppose. I have waited over 2500 years for you. What's a few more months?"

She makes a pleased noise, kissing the end of his nose, "_That's_ the spirit. Only a few more months. I'm sure I can survive my father's and brother's wraths over that one. Besides," she runs her hands down his front, slowly, "I don't think I could resist you for much longer than that…"

He growls low in his throat, giving her a predatory look. "You keep touching me like that and I doubt I will be able to resist that long."

She giggles at his growl, meeting his gaze and blushing under the intensity. "Sorry…" she breathes, "Its not easy to… to…" she swallows hard, "To keep my hands off you… You said yourself, I was an affectionate thing."

"I suppose I can't blame you," Jareth replies, running his hands slowly up her sides. "I have most certainly never considered myself an…" He smirks, "'Affectionate thing', and yet I cannot resist you, either…" He trails off, laying a line of soft kisses across her right eyebrow.

"I'm flattered, then," she says, closing her eyes, reveling in the feel of his soft breath on his face. One hand slides back up and begins playing idly with a strand of his hair. She opens her eyes and frowns a little, "You don't… uh… mind, do you?"

He frowns, confused, "Mind what?"

She looks suddenly a little nervous, and her face goes red. "… Waiting?"

He chuckles, "It's _killing_ me." With a finger on her chin, he tilts her head up to meet her eyes, "But some things are worth waiting for." He gives her a quick kiss, "And you are _definitely _one of them."

She smiles, still red in the face, and buries her face in his shirt, sliding her hands around his torso again and hugging him tightly. "Well, it had _better _not kill you," she mutters against him, "But thank you. I love you so much…" she looks up, her face happy but firm, "A few months, then, and I'm yours. But… until then…" she bites her lip, "You can kiss me, hug me, hold me, and romance the _absolute tar_ out of me… all you want."

He laughs, spinning her around once and then dipping her low. Still holding her in the dip, he purrs, "I do believe that I will take you up on that," and presses his lips to hers.

She grips him tightly, feeling the need to hold on, and pulls her lips back just a fraction to murmur, "I am counting on it …" before kissing him back, deeply.

xXx

**Danika's Note: **So here's the deal... We're not trying to be review whores here, but FaeMail: Behind the Scenes and FaeMail: Outtakes are posted completely for the benefit of y'all. They're not related to the main story and they take time away from our concentration on the main story. Your reviews show us that you are interested and that that time is not wasted. As it is, between work, school and FaeMail (there is NOTHING else), Danika is getting about four hours of sleep a night. Thus wasted time is not to be tolerated.

So unless we see a bit more interest shown in FM:BtS and FM:OT, we'll probably stop updating these until F:F:FM is completely finished. Let us know what you think. (Or don't. Which does. That only makes sense because it's after midnight.)


End file.
